


【利艾】Rented Love

by yy0543



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rent References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 艾伦是个出租情人，而利威尔正好是他的顾客。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	【利艾】Rented Love

**Author's Note:**

> 艾伦过去情史，援交提起。作者没有在乎贞节这种东西。引用和致敬了非常多的粉色电影，如《雌猫》，《纪子的餐桌》，《白百合之恋》。

1.

利威尔不明白，为什么事情会沦落到这个地步。

他滑动着网页，网站设计得很整齐，程序跑得也很快。简易的黑白网页里却是极其复杂的申请程序和繁多的选项，他花了半个小时填妥资料，设定要自己需要的日期时间。十二月二十四号晚上，五个小时，性别年龄不拘。原以为跳出来的选项会很多，但实际上只有寥寥几人。

利威尔不满地渍了一声，对于这个全国最大的出租情人网似乎有点不屑。简介上面只标注了对方的化名，性别和年龄，除此之外也再也没有其他资料。

点选后，原来照片还要特地和客服拿。看来保密工作做得还不错，也不会轻易泄露人的个资，最后在三张照片里，他选了一个叫做EREN和另一个叫做SHAW的年轻男人，一方面是两个人的颜值不错，都挺符合自己的口味，还有一方面是两人的时数非常有弹性，可以随便加时。

点选完后，系统跑了一阵子，才表示叫做SHAW的人拒绝自己的接单，与之相反的是叫做EREN的人接了自己的活儿，系统很快跳出一张校对单还有收据。仅仅是一个小时就要两万日币，五个小时就是十万了。倒不是利威尔不能付这笔钱，只是这钱着实是一笔不小的开销。韩吉叫嚣的声音从隔壁的办公室传过来。利威尔咬咬牙，最后还是按了下单。

付款成功后，对方给了一个电话号码和Line的账号，他加了对方，一打开Line，对方的头像是一只小猫咪，两人冰冷地寒暄几句后，对方就问他什么时候可以安排见面。

“事先商量好背景故事，还有交代要应对的人也是必要的一环。”叫做EREN的人写道，“您是第一次使用网站吧？这个网站还有很多要注意的地方，我们可以面对面交换一下信息，这个会面不算在时数里面。”

“星期六早上九点，在A街的麦当劳。”利威尔不想和对方多说废话，只希望这堆破事能尽快解决，最好是不要阻扰他周末的工作。

“利威——”韩吉拉长着声音闯进他的办公室，利威尔赶紧把网页关掉，“埃尔文说你提议这个周末大家要加班，说是要补圣诞假期。”

“是我提议的。”利威尔皱着眉说，“不过我没强制你们都来，有责任感的家伙可以自行选择留下来。”

“那一定只有利威尔一个人留下来了。埃尔文从来不在周末上班，人家可是有老婆小孩的人，利威尔你也快去交个对象吧，不然会成为把工作当做一切的可悲上班族噢。”

“要你管。”利威尔对这番发言已经见怪不怪。自己单身了39年，再过不久就要奔四了，连自己带的组员都对于他能找到对象这事儿不抱期望，只有韩吉时不时会拿这点来逗弄他，明明自己也是换男朋友换得像新季度时装一样快的大婶。

“利威尔如果能在圣诞年会找到对象的话，埃尔文在天之灵一定会含笑九泉的。”韩吉偷笑着，跑到利威尔身边，“到时候我一定愿赌服输，加班加两个月，还帮你负责那难缠的吉尔。”

“滚开，别把埃尔文说得像是死了一样，再说了，我可不想失去公司最大的客户之一。”利威尔推开凑上来的韩吉，再瞄了一眼电脑，确定停留在无聊的程序报表后才松了一口气。

大概是看利威尔没心情，韩吉也识相地离开，只是关门前还再三嘲讽他说道：“人家说三十岁处男就会变成大魔法师，利威尔你简直是圣殿级的啊！圣殿级大法师！！！”

哪怕韩吉没有恶意，但利威尔心里还是莫名的不爽。有一点那疯婆子倒是说得挺对，就连埃尔文也非常担心他，甚至骗他去了几次相亲，最近为了避免他逃跑，还像一个家长似的陪在他的身边和对方一起相亲。他实在不想把时间花在无意义的事情上，于是干脆打算在年会宣布自己有个情人，最好还是男的，可以随便堵住大家的嘴。

周末的时候，他提早半个小时来到了麦当劳。因为考虑身体健康的关系，他只点了份薯条放在桌上，也没有要吃的意思。

对方大概提早十分钟来到，坐在位置上时还慌张地查看手机时间。利威尔淡淡地说：“没事，是我来早了。”

“让顾客等也挺不好意思的。”对方挠挠头，虽然是男生，却有到肩膀的长发，而且脸也尖得像个时装模特儿，整体来说还是偏秀气。刚刚对方坐下的时候，他也发现对方挺高的，至少有一米八。唯一让他比较满意的一点是对方的肤色并不白，而是健康的小麦色，体型偏瘦，但还是有薄薄的肌肉。

“是阿卡曼先生吧，你好，我叫做艾伦•耶格尔。”对方伸出手，但利威尔没有回握，只是说了一句：“我有洁癖。”

“啊，是个好开始。”艾伦也不生气，只是笑笑说道，“你平时还有什么特别的生活习惯吗？”

“洁癖，工作狂，在一间科技公司上班，偶尔会去健身房健身，非常喜欢喝红茶和柠檬蛋糕，但是太甜或太苦的东西都不喜欢。”

艾伦点点头，拿出一本笔记刷刷地写下。

“那这次我们要参加的聚会……”

“是公司举办的圣诞年会，我上司埃尔文很担心我的感情生活，还有一个好朋友叫做韩吉，是个疯子，有点难搞。我底下还有几个组员，整个聚会大概有二十多个人。还有，因为圣诞节也是我生日，所以他们也会帮我庆祝。”

“原来如此，那我要准备礼物吗？”艾伦歪着头说道。

“不，礼物什么的……”

“因为男朋友参加生日会不带礼物很奇怪吧，当然礼物是你付钱，这样的话在预算或喜好方面就比较好控制了。”

利威尔想了想，感觉如果艾伦空手去的话确实挺奇怪的，而且自己给自己选择想要的礼物……不，那不是礼物，就只是购物而已，这样一想倒没什么好纠结的，于是点头答应。

“那我们的相遇故事，就定在健身房如何，我不太擅长使用运动器材，而你刚好来帮助我。”

“这个可以。”

“还有就是我们已经交往了四个月，我是刚踏入职场的新人。设定还是别太细，不然到时忘了就糟糕了。”

“你看起来不像职场新人。”

“毕竟我真的不是啊，我现在还在读大学啦。”艾伦笑着说，“不过到时候我会打扮得成熟一点，头发绑好后会看起来比实际年龄还大，这边有几套衣服和造型，你可以选择看看怎样的仪容适合参加晚会。”

利威尔接过艾伦递给他的手机，看了几张照片，有看起来比实际年龄年轻，也有看起来比较成熟的造型。最后他选了一个西装外套加普通白衣的造型，还指定了要绑其中一张丸子头的造型。

艾伦点点头，在笔记本上写了几个编号，最后还特别询问了一些他的小事情，像是加班的频率，和朋友认识多久，有没有过敏的食物等等。

短短十分钟内，笔记本就写满两张，随后艾伦翻开笔记本第一页，用上比之前轻柔的语气说道：“利威尔先生，虽然网站上没有明文规定，但我们禁止过分的肢体接触，不止是亲吻或拥抱，连牵手在非必要情况下也是禁止的，除非有事先商量好，且得到双方同意，而我认为介于你的洁癖习惯，我们还是不需要表现得过度亲密比较好。”

“好。”利威尔点头答应，原本心中的不满已经渐渐转换成对艾伦的满意，果然是评价很高的网站，员工素质都很高，专业度也很好。

“那接下来是预先支付一半的款项，这是我的户口，事成后请在一个星期内将剩下的款项结清。”

“我一次过给完吧。”利威尔看了看对方的户口号码，直接结清款项，“你们的收费都一直维持这样的吗？”

“不，只不过假日会变得比较高。”艾伦似乎对利威尔的大方颇为开心，连话也开始多起来，“尤其是情人节和圣诞节，经常都需要提早预约，现在这个时候可以选的对象已经不多了，能接受同性的对象更少。还有就是第一次使用这个服务需要给比较多的手续费，之后还会为你建立档案和评价，如果利威尔先生做了什么不好的事就会信用降级噢。”

“那提早结款应该可以为我多挣得一点信用吧。”

“也不是这样说啦，只是利威尔如果下次需要我的话，就算是十分钟还是半个小时我也可以，还把一个小时的时数收费拆开来算哦。”

“有人会选择那么少的时间吗？”

“有啊。”艾伦耸耸肩，“有些客户会给出租情人钱，让对方在他们上班前送个便当给他们，当作是女朋友的爱心便当，或者只是简单地跟他们说声辛苦了，今天走好。”

“这只是自我欺骗吧。”利威尔不屑地说，不晓得这样的举动有什么意义。

“我不做评价，”艾伦说道，“毕竟重要的收入来源，还有这也算是一种仪式感吧，只有有了对象的打气，说不定一整天都会精神满满地去上班！”

“真是个天真的小子。”利威尔看着对方碧色的眼睛说道，对方又朝他露出一个温暖的笑容，然后提醒他时间已经不早了。他看了看手表，才发现时间已经过去了两个小时。

似乎对艾伦有些抱歉，他提出请艾伦吃一餐，虽然只是简单的快餐，但艾伦似乎也很开心，左挑右选地选了个芝士汉堡。他将钱塞给对方后，就拿起公事包离开了。在经过落地窗时，他朝里面望了一眼，艾伦正在面无表情地排着队，手里的钞票已经被他无聊地折成一只小纸鹤。

2.

二十四号当天，两人约好了一起在附近的小餐厅事先汇合。利威尔来到小餐厅没多久，艾伦就也来到了餐厅 。只见他穿着一套休闲西装，外面套了一层外套，还带了一个毛茸茸的帽子。头发绑起来确实让他看起来更成熟，但怎样看起来都不超过三十岁，利威尔心中还是有些忐忑，似乎怕韩吉揭穿这个谎言。

艾伦接过利威尔自己买的礼物，是个看起来挺普通的领带，相当没创新的礼物，但艾伦看了看利威尔永远西装笔挺的样子，也确实想不出还有什么东西适合他了。

利威尔掐准时间，在七点的时候带着艾伦来到埃尔文包下的包厢。餐点是一如往常的自助式，还有三张可以容纳十人的圆桌。虽说整间公司只有二十人，但有不少人都带来了家眷，其中就包括了埃尔文和韩吉。

大家看见艾伦的那瞬间，原本的喧闹声都停下来，像是某种无聊的喜剧一样，不可置信地看着他们。利威尔转过头去看艾伦，艾伦看起来有点慌张，但在这种情况下是合理的，也怨不得他，最后是埃尔文和妻子玛莉率先走上前来向他们打招呼。

“这是你的……对象？”玛莉斟酌着用词，被埃尔文拍拍肩膀。

“是我的男朋友。”利威尔倒是毫无心理负担地说出这句话，心底还有种报复似的快感。

“如果喜欢的男生要早点说啊。”埃尔文倒是笑哈哈的，“害我白给你安排那么多场相亲了。”

“利威尔去相亲了吗？”艾伦反应也很快，马上进入了吃醋的男朋友这一角色。

“埃尔文，别害得我们吵架。”利威尔像是演漫才一样迅速接梗，埃尔文也不再纠缠，直接放行让他们好好去享受晚宴。

两个人拿好食物坐下后，利威尔才正式向大家介绍艾伦。当然，他不是大学生艾伦•耶格尔，而是在外商公司做翻译的艾伦•克鲁格，两人交往了四个月，直到现在利威尔才下定决心出柜，在众多同事面前介绍年龄差距极大的男朋友。

艾伦应对利威尔同事的方式十分得体，不会太多话，也不会看起来很冷漠。就连韩吉  
在谈话后也迅速喜欢上艾伦，抱着艾伦说他是这个世界上快要绝种的品种之一，说得他好像是什么濒危物种。利威尔看着两人的肢体接触意外自然，而艾伦也习以为常，难不成对方其实是异性恋，只是为了工作需求而假装？但现在也不是能向他询问的时机，于是他只好推开一直黏着艾伦的韩吉，给四眼来了个手刀。

除此之外，在利威尔说话或顾不上艾伦时，艾伦的视线也一直黏在利威尔的身上，而且还时不时抽空帮忙大家续杯。利威尔对他说话时，也注意到艾伦会一直看着他，一双猫似的大眼睛扑闪扑闪的，好像要把人的魂勾走，加上淡淡的笑容和有时候倾斜四十五度的头，这未免太可爱了，利威尔想，从没想过可爱这个词也适合一米八的大男人。

如果利威尔从别人的视角看他们的话，一定会说两人之间根本就充斥着容不下别人的粉红泡泡。几个不怕死的下属企图拿着酒打断他们，结果艾伦立刻表示自己也能喝，帮利威尔挡酒的决心昭然若揭。利威尔对着艾伦说道：“你明明也不是很会喝吧。”艾伦马上嘟着嘴，说：“就算不会喝，今天什么大日子，是一定要喝的。”

不鸣则已，一鸣惊人啊。周围的人感叹道，适时地给两人留下空间。之后到送礼物的环节时，大家一个接一个把礼物送到利威尔眼前，有清洁用品，哑铃，耳机……最后是艾伦，只不过是送了个普通的领带，但利威尔似乎毫不介意，眼神还是直勾勾地看着艾伦的脸。艾伦撩起耳边的头发，众人瞧见艾伦的侧脸，菱角分明，五官深邃，精致得像个模特儿，一瞬间利威尔对艾伦的痴迷也说得通了。

“利威尔真是幸运。”玛莉笑着说，“像艾伦这样好的孩子很难得了。”  
“不，我才是一直受到利威尔的照顾。”艾伦笑着说道，转头看着利威尔。利威尔才刚举起杯子，一时间也不晓得说什么，只是手停在举杯的那刻。艾伦的眼睛笑得弯弯的，没什么笑纹，牙齿露了一点。韩吉再次贴上艾伦，他似乎有点吓到了，求救似地望向利威尔。

他拉开韩吉，内心仿佛还在咀嚼玛莉说的话。埃尔文马上接过韩吉的棒子，把艾伦拉过去，两夫妇隔开了艾伦和利威尔，开始在和艾伦聊天。

没了艾伦在身边后，利威尔这才开始留意周遭的环境。富丽堂皇的大厅下是繁杂又精心摆设过的装饰品，水晶吊灯反射着黑压压的人头，客人再小声的谈话仿佛都能在这充斥着各式各样不规则装饰物和雕梁画栋中环绕再环绕。他不能抑制自己去在乎别人对他的评价，关于他找了一个年轻的恋人，还是个男性。他们讨论对方的工作，对方的容貌，对方的学历，他站在利威尔身边时候的样子。有一瞬间，他们好像全站在艾伦那边，说利威尔对他来说是太过沉闷的选择，但转眼间，又好像全站在他身边，说怕艾伦太过年轻，小孩子心性，是不是高攀了他。

艾伦的应对让利威尔从佩服到惊艳，对方如鱼得水的姿态潜藏在羞涩的神情，深情的眼神和结巴的台词之中，若非利威尔事先知道这只是一场戏，他也要误以为两人真的是刚在一起不久，虽不太了解对方生活的方方面面，但还在深陷恋情里无可自拔的小情侣。艾伦坐回位置上，手臂与利威尔的身体只隔了不到一只手掌的距离。他的手指搁在桌上，仿佛等着什么人去握。利威尔不晓得有没有人在看，他希望有人在看，不然这解释不了艾伦将手腕微微侧过来，碰触到他手指的举动。

十点多的时候，聚餐也差不多结束了，众人摇摇晃晃地站在酒店外各自打的士准备回家。艾伦和利威尔两人都喝了点酒，只好站在门口一起等车，期间艾伦还贴心地先让大家先走，不断地把的士让给别人，还搀扶着喝得太过的同事上车。

“艾伦啊，你真是个好人，利威尔就是为了等你单了那么久的。”韩吉一把鼻涕一把泪地抓着艾伦，顺便被利威尔一脚踢进去计程车里。直到人都走得差不多后，利威尔才说道：“韩吉那家伙，给你带来很多困扰了吧。”

“韩吉小姐是那种担忧的妈妈角色啦。”艾伦笑着说道，“离十一点还有一点时间，不如我陪你走一段路醒醒酒？”

说不清是失望还是什么，利威尔看了看手表，距离结束的十一点还有半个小时，抱着反正都花了钱的心态，他接受了艾伦的提议。

今年的圣诞节前夕不太冷，两人漫步在人潮拥挤的街头，脚步速度都出奇地慢。利威尔转过头，刚好看到艾伦也在看着他，他嘴上说着一些无关紧要的废话，比如烦人的客户，老是翘班的韩吉，经常会咬到舌头的笨蛋下属，艾伦似乎对这些话很感兴趣，时不时就会在他停下来的时候发问。

街头大型电视上播放着圣诞演唱会，著名的偶像歌星穿着红白可爱服装载歌载舞，而人群中时不时有人停下看个几眼，但也就只是几眼。时间缓缓推进，艾伦惋惜地说道：“如果打不到车，是不是干脆就和利威尔先生一起倒数圣诞节还有成为第一个向利威尔说生日快乐的人。”

利威尔没有说话，他假装俗套的圣诞歌声盖过了艾伦的建议。他转头，刻意提高声量地说道：“那边有辆空车，你先上去吧。”

距离十一点还有十五分钟，他想把艾伦送上去却被婉拒了，艾伦说自己的住处很近，让利威尔先走。利威尔坐在计程车上，几度回头，但早在第二次回头的时候就已经看不见艾伦的身影。

圣诞夜的东京街头人潮汹涌。

3.

打开家里的灯，黑白色调的公寓看起来毫无生气，只有韩吉出差买来的招财猫仍诡异地在摆动左手。利威尔揉揉双眼，倒在沙发上。嘴巴像含住什么东西，急需要一个对象倾诉，但除了冰冷的墙外再也没有其他东西。

公寓突然变得难以忍受，恶心。虽然偶尔他也会这种感受，但这次尤其严重，而且他不能强迫自己睡着，明天一大早再冲去公司上班，用工作淹没自己，毕竟圣诞假是自己提议的，这也只能说是自作孽不可活。

他洗好澡后，打开了一般上只有装饰作用的电视，因为没有买无线台，所以只有几个频道可以选，左挑右选后，并没有找到吵吵闹闹的圣诞特别节目，唯一一个电影台播着万年不变的小鬼当家。最后他开了一个购物频道，主持人兴奋地介绍不知道什么用处的可爱商品，声音非常恼人，却奇异地填满整个空间。

偶尔也会有这样的人吧，开电视并不是为了什么固定的节目，不是为了娱乐，不是为了吸取知识，只是单纯地想有一种陪伴，让声音像空气一样填满自己的寂寞。

明明快要忘记这个词的存在了，寂寞。他敲了敲自己的额头，倒在床上。床是双人床的大小，摆着两个枕头和两个抱枕。隔壁的房间好像传来悉悉索索的声音，但应该什么也没有，可能只是橱柜热胀冷缩的声音。房间的门打开着，客厅里电视机的彩色光线溜进房间里，主持人的声音越发高昂和兴奋，他解开裤链，就算喝了点酒也对勃起没有任何影响。左手把台灯的灯光调暗，右手握住半硬的性器后开始机械性地套弄，但这次有点不一样。他的头往后倒去，看着颠倒过来的墙面上挂着不知哪里买来的现实主义画作，黑白线条简单勾勒出两幅躯体共用一张面容的画面，两副躯体面对面，像是亲吻又似双生子痛苦地想要逃离彼此。他闭起双眼，喘着气，料理台上琉璃制的碗盘让他想起某人的双眼。他一只手盖住眼睛，在恼人的声音下，回忆反而越发地清晰，餐桌上距离几厘米的手，淡淡的微笑，一直关注着，看着自己的眼光，还有轻快明朗的笑声。最后是露出来的后颈，一害羞时就会情不自禁地抓挠后颈，牙齿会咬着下唇，那张唇会吐出利威尔，先生，您，阿卡曼先生……各式各样的称呼，偶尔不满的时候嘟起嘴刻意卖萌，可以像个少年似的卖萌撒娇，又像大和抚子式一样温柔。他拨开包茎，用修剪整齐的指甲盖逗弄着，想象对方跪在地上，小麦色的皮肤也盖不住发红的脸颊，绿色的眼睛向上看着他，雾蒙蒙一片，就快要哭出来似的，最后含住他的性器，祈求着自己。

白浊沾满了他的右手，他张开五指看着浊液，似乎有点迷茫。房间一瞬间陷入诡异的寂静当中，不久后，电视机的主持人高昂地说圣诞节快乐。手指上的白浊逐渐冷却，好像要连同手指也冻伤。他想起对方偏高的体温，纤细的双手和仿佛未曾经历过变声的少年音，越想手指越冰冷，心情更急烦闷。他回到浴室洗净双手，再次洗了个澡，不过这次是冷水，配合上冬天的冷风，能把所有绮恋都压了下去。

这并不是一见钟情，他心想，更不是一段恋情的开始，只不过是一时寂寞。手机难得不是韩吉往年会传来的道贺讯息，这个夜里没有任何人，除了他自己，迈向四十岁的年纪。

4.

他在新年的时候又叫了艾伦。

这次没有烦人的朋友和上司需要应付，他也没有什么非必要理由叫艾伦出来，只是觉得可以做，就做了，反正钱也是他给的，就当作偶尔一次的奢侈有什么大不了。最后两人约在麦当劳，这一次他让艾伦的头发披在肩上，穿着一身简单的便装。

“新年就是要去庙里参拜吧。”艾伦提议，利威尔点点头，载着艾伦回到公寓拿自己许久未穿的浴衣。艾伦站在门外等着，刚好和出门的邻居打了声招呼，利威尔花了一段时间才穿好浴衣，出门的时候看到背靠着墙壁，默默等待他的艾伦。

两人一起到附近的神庙参拜，大约是太迟去的关系，人潮有些多，但无意间拉近两人的距离。两人被迫肩贴着肩，在众多排队的队伍里拉响已经被摇过几百次的铃铛，恐怕神明都会觉得厌烦吧。两人原本还想去抽签，奈何人潮实在太多了，两人也只好放弃，直接去附近的车站买年菜当做晚餐吃。

回到利威尔的家，利威尔犹豫后还是把人迎进来。艾伦也识相地不乱跑，规规矩矩地待在沙发上，看着利威尔忙进忙出，准备餐具。艾伦拆开筷子，大喊一声我开动了！萝卜，烤鱼，鱼饼，牛肉，和果子……每吃一口，艾伦都要发出好吃的感慨，利威尔看着咬着炸虾，因为怕食物屑跌在地上而不敢狼吞虎咽，只敢小口咬着食物的艾伦，这种特别小心翼翼的样子也很可爱，而且对方开心的神色也让他食欲大增。

“你为什么会加入这个行业？”吃饭的时候，利威尔突然问道。

“欸？因为我挺擅长看人脸色的…用现代一点的话来说，就是很擅长读空气吧。”艾伦倒也毫不顾忌地说道，“再加上我总是被朋友说有讨好人的习惯，相处久了说不定挺讨人厌的，但对这种服务业来说，这可是个难得可贵的品质。”

“乖巧的人怎样都不会讨人厌吧。”利威尔说道，忍住想要触碰艾伦的冲动，“你不会讨人厌。”

“是吗？”艾伦拿起筷子，遮住弯弯的嘴角，“谢谢你，利威尔先生是个很好的人。”

吃完后，利威尔表示想要自己收拾碗盘，于是干脆地结算了艾伦的时薪，把钱打给对方的账户。艾伦在门口拘谨地鞠躬道谢，表示今天其实给利威尔带了很多的麻烦，利威尔请他吃超贵的年菜就算了，连打扫都不让他帮忙。

“没事。”利威尔摆手，“我比较习惯自己做扫除。”

艾伦离开后，利威尔开始把剩余的年菜放进冰箱，开始清洗餐具和打扫客厅。嘴巴因为刚才说了太多话而有些干，电视上播放着红白歌唱大赛，情不自禁地跟着电视机上的流行歌哼起来。之后查看工作邮箱，确定明天的行程后才去睡觉。新年的第一个梦是什么来着？下个礼拜天，和艾伦再去一次神社抽签好了。

他并没有在下个礼拜约到艾伦，先是艾伦有事，再接下来是公司有事情，开发的应用程序突然遇到了Bug，导致众人都要留下来加班修复程序。就连经常翘班的韩吉都要取消她的京都樱花之旅，留在公司陪他们一起加班。

睡在公司的第八天时，玛莉来到了公司给大家送饭。只见她和的士司机提着大大小小的饭盒跑到楼上，埃尔文急忙跑出来，一边帮忙搬着饭盒，嘴上念着她怎么不打电话给自己。

“你都不接电话！”玛莉大吼道，公司的人才刚打开饭盒，又默默地盖回去。埃尔文似乎有些尴尬，摸摸鼻子后把玛莉推进办公室。

几个和利威尔要好的组员和韩吉都跑到利威尔的办公室避难了。利威尔的办公室离埃尔文最远，比起利威尔的洁癖，对面的夫妻吵架显然更让人咽不下饭。

“利威尔，你男朋友没打电话给你吗？”韩吉一边吃着便当一边问道。

“别把饭喷到桌上，脏死了，那你的男朋友呢？”

“早就分了。”韩吉扒着饭，“那么多天没见面，是个人都生气。”

“艾伦挺乖的。”利威尔说过，“他不常发脾气。”

“也有可能是发了脾气不告诉你，你那么迟钝，到时候男朋友默默跟别人跑了你才追悔莫及吧！”

利威尔的'才不会'又默默吞进肚子，总不能说艾伦是出租情人，不需要他费太多心思。最后在韩吉和其他人离开后，他心情复杂地拿出手机，看着对方Line的头像，试探性地发了一条讯息给艾伦。

“你最近得空吗？”

“没什么事，你呢？”

“你之前说的半小时算数吗？”

“半小时？是指只来半小时吗？”

“对，就来公司送个便当。”

“可以啊，你想要什么时候，我除了周末晚上都得空。”

“就后天早上十点吧，去上次我们买年菜的车站买一份鳗鱼便当就可以了，钱我之后打给你。”

“好 。”艾伦爽快地答应，利威尔松了一口气，又加了一句，“主要是韩吉那家伙吵着说为什么你不来，我们加班加了几天，很多人的伴都来过了。”

“嗯，我明白。”对方回复到，“需要准备其他人的便当吗？”

利威尔下意识地对艾伦的细心十分赞赏，但转念一想，钱都是自己给的，艾伦只是跑个腿而已，于是他想了很久后，还是回了句：“不用了，最重要的是你人到场。”

艾伦果然在周五早上准时来到公司，与大部分一来就怨气满满的其他人不一样。他依旧带着他标志的笑容，拿着便当来到利威尔的办公室。

“工作加油！”艾伦精神奕奕地给他打气，周围的人都起哄着亲一个。艾伦红着脸，一脸蠢样的摸着后脑勺。那些羡慕的眼光确实差点蒙蔽了利威尔的理智，让他想要伸手也去拍拍对方的头，但他很快想起和艾伦之前的约定，于是赶紧让艾伦先离开，以免这群按头小分队又做出什么乱七八糟的事。

“真好，我也想要有这样一个男朋友啊！”佩特拉躺在办公椅子上哀嚎，“明明加班已经够辛苦了，对方就不能体谅一下，真心给我打打气之类的吗？”

“呜呜呜我也要去利威尔的健身房，看能不能偶遇像艾伦一样的小天使。”韩吉也哭丧着，“利威尔，给我吃一口你的爱心便当。”

“不好，臭四眼你自己去买便当就好。”利威尔踢开韩吉，跑回自己的办公室锁紧门。

当他拆开筷子时，不免想起自己第一次和艾伦见面的谈话。当时自己还嘲笑那些只约十分钟，让对方露个面就离开的举动很蠢，没想到自己也成为其中一员。有男朋友的感觉真的很好，不止是能在寂寞的时候有人陪伴，忙碌的时候有人慰问，他不愿意承认自己内心的虚荣心作祟，但接受众人羡慕的眼光还是很开心的。

但对方可不是男朋友，利威尔一边高兴地吃着便当一边提醒自己，便当很好吃，比玛莉做得偏辣的炖菜好吃多了，他内心再三提醒自己这便当是用自己的钱买的，但也许意义不止于此，这还是艾伦特别到车站去买的。

二月十四号的前一个星期，利威尔就和艾伦定下一整天的时间，虽然一下子要花费很多钱，但利威尔工作到这个年纪赚得也不少，没什么不良嗜好，也不爱花钱，所以荷包还是满满的。在选好对方当天要穿的服饰，订购电影票和餐厅后，利威尔难得向埃尔文请了一天假。因为之前的连续加班，许多人叫苦连天，埃尔文索性就让情人节这点全员休假，也不管员工是不是在加班期间早就和对象吵翻了。

情人节当天，利威尔和艾伦走在街头上，看着周围出双入的情侣，利威尔总算有一种自己也身在其中的感觉。电影院的座位是特意定的情人做，两个人可以舒服地窝在同一张沙发，选的是利威尔很喜欢的科幻电影。大概是情人节很少人会选择看科幻，所以电影厅意外地空旷，也给了利威尔开口说话的机会。

“那个……”利威尔开口道，“虽然有点唐突，但我想问待会儿走在街上的时候，我们能不能牵手。”

“只是在街上？”

“看你的意愿如何。”

艾伦把视线转回大荧幕，不发一语。利威尔心里其实有点忐忑，这种情况是必要的吗？不牵手的话又怎样，如果对方拒绝的话，那接下来不是很尴尬。

“可以。”艾伦突然回答到，“如果你不嫌弃的话。”

说完，艾伦伸出左手来，在黑暗中，利威尔还是准确地找到位置，把自己的右手盖了上去。

与自己想象中的一样，艾伦的手心很热，但没什么手汗。他们一开始只是简单地把手叠在一起，随后在电影要结束时，利威尔趁着艾伦沉迷于情节时，将自己的手指插进对方的手指之中。

这样的十指交扣直到他们离开电影院还一直持续着，两人牵着手走在街上，利威尔在街上买了明显溢价的巧克力给艾伦吃，还给他买了一朵香槟玫瑰。

“香槟玫瑰更适合你。”利威尔说道，将花朵递给艾伦。艾伦笑着道谢，空着的左手接过花朵，闻了闻花朵的味道后高兴地说：“已经好久没有人送我花了！”

两个人牵着手来到餐厅，最后因为座位刚好是连在一起而不得不放开手。不过面对面注视着彼此也别有一番风情，艾伦那宝石一样的大眼睛在水晶吊灯下闪闪发亮，还有专注倾听利威尔说话，适度地对利威尔提问的样子无疑都让利威尔对他的好感加剧。

两人在晚上九点分手后，利威尔走在回家的路上，感觉自己心里甜滋滋的，嘴巴还留着刚才甜点的巧克力味。左手被对方的体温捂得暖暖，仿佛一直延续到脸颊和脑袋。他不自觉地在回到家，倒在床上后笑出声，笑声埋在枕头里，化作一夜的绮梦。

5.

“利威尔！！！”韩吉一大早就匆忙地闯进他的办公室，“你知道我昨天看见了什么吗？！！”

“我不想猜。”说完后，利威尔从报表抬头看了眼韩吉。出乎意料的，对方看起来并不是兴奋，而是罕见的愤怒。

几个同事注意这边的情况，频频朝这里投来关注的视线。利威尔先起身把门关起来，才示意韩吉继续说下去。

“我也犹豫了很久，但是说实在不告诉你的话也太不够意思，我也不是想破坏你的感情，作为朋友我当然希望你能够幸福，对方很过分吗？倒也没有，只是这种程度也未免太不应该……对，就是不应该。你还是得和对方说一下……”

“有什么事情就直说。”

“艾伦他出轨了。”韩吉压低声音说道，“前几天我亲眼看见，他和另一个男的在街上约会。”

利威尔的心脏立刻停跳了一拍，东京人口那么多，怎么偏偏就让韩吉撞见。他该怎样解释那不是出轨，他们其实根本没有交往。

“你可能误会了吧。”

“绝对不可能！”韩吉斩钉截铁地说道，“我还上去和他对峙了。”

“对峙，你干了什么？！！”

“我就走上前去问他有没有把你当做男朋友啊，结果你知道他竟然沉默了，那个金发的小情人还问了他利威尔是你的谁，这金发男人又是谁，他就回答说只是个朋友，气得我直接打了他一个巴掌。”

“你怎么……太冲动了！”利威尔不可置信地说道，他多想现在摇醒韩吉，告诉她事情的真相，但不知为何就是开不了口。

“我承认肢体冲突是有点不对，而且还是在大庭广众下……可是他也没有还手，连辩驳也没有，明显就是心虚了！”

利威尔摊在椅子上，只觉得事情走到一个进退不得的地步。他想马上打电话给艾伦，但又无法向韩吉解释。冷静下来后，他甚至怨不得韩吉，她只是太热心了，而且打从心底在乎他这个朋友，利威尔甚至无法说出韩吉的错处，这一切都只是他在想要维持自己的尊严以及继续享受艾伦带来的好处下所带来的后果。

他把头埋进双手中，发出一声哀叹，韩吉也不说话了，只是在座位上焦急不安地看着他。他深吸一口气，让韩吉先离开，顺便帮他跟埃尔文请半天的假。

韩吉唯唯诺诺地点头，像逃难似的逃出他的办公室。他拿起手机打给艾伦，这是他第一次打给他，而且不是以顾客的身份打给艾伦。

第一通电话没接通，要等到第二通电话艾伦才接起来。

“你有空吗？”利威尔一上来就开口问道，害怕艾伦抢先说出他再也不想和利威尔一起的事……一起，能这样说吗？这个单词是否太亲密了。

就在他还在纠结的当下，对方爽快地答应，几乎没有一点迟疑。艾伦的声音依旧是那么得有朝气，永远像是刚来到公司的新人在信赖的前辈面前拘谨却敬仰的调子。哪怕受到挫折或伤害，隔天就能马上痊愈，甚至不需要去多加安慰。

他们约在了老地方，下午的麦当劳人潮依旧不减。利威尔先叫了艾伦喜欢吃的芝士汉堡，被服务员的话术怂恿下多加点了薯饼和柠檬汽水。他知道薯饼这种高热量食物对健身乃至健康都没有帮助，距离他吃炸物已经是很久以前的事情了，但他内心已经慌张得需要依靠挣脱以往的习惯，像瘾君子似的渴求高糖高油的东西来抚慰自己的心灵。

几乎是吃了一口，他就立刻被那酥脆的口感迷住，这几乎是潜藏在人性里头最原始的本能之一，想要储存大量的，不管好的坏的脂肪以生存下去，他又喝了一口柠檬汽水，只觉得精神焕发，心中的郁闷被糖和油强行压了下去。艾伦穿着一身薄外套和牛仔裤出现，头发塞在帽子里，脸色似乎较以往有点苍白，但一见到利威尔，他还是反射性地露出一个笑容，为利威尔帮他点了芝士汉堡而道谢。

“今天不需要工作吗？”艾伦撑着下巴，手指绕着自己的头发打圈。

“我请假了。”利威尔放下塑料杯说道，“今天……找你来不是为了约会。”

“隐约猜到了。”艾伦咯咯笑了着，“是因为韩吉小姐的事情吧。”

“她给你带来很大的麻烦，我真的感到很抱歉。”他僵硬地说道，只觉得自己的道歉像是从木板上用凿子硬刻出来的。

“没关系，反正做这行很容易遇到这样的事，东京毕竟是个小地方，就当做职业伤害的一种，也没什么大不了。”

“经常遇到这样的事吗？”

“这种事就好像电车停摆一样，虽然很久才会遇到一次，有些人因为不常搭电车很幸运地一次都没遇到，有些人一年就得面对个一两次。像我这种常搭公车，而且一天还是要搭几次的人来说，会遇到也是正常的。”

“那跟你一起的那个人……”

“啊，幸好不是客户，只是一个朋友呢，因为从小玩到大，所以举止言谈方面都没什么顾忌。”

“真的是给你带来很大的麻烦了，对不起。”

“不用老是给我道歉。”艾伦笑着说道，停顿了一下若有所思地说道，“如果真的感到抱歉的话，这个小时就算进时数里吧。”

听到这番话，利威尔不知道是松了口气还是更加纠结，只是赶紧套出钱包，随意数了几张万元钞票给艾伦。艾伦接过，仔细地一张一张叠在餐桌上，像是小孩学算术一样数着一，二，三。周围的人在看他，利威尔感觉得到，那些探究的眼光，不管是好是坏，是大方的还是戏谑的。

利威尔伸手抓住艾伦的手，艾伦嘴里停在七这个数字，手上还有两张钞票。他开口说：“以一个小时来说，这太多了，今天不是什么大日子。”

“没关系，多的你拿去买件新外套。”他说道，只觉得自己像是施舍的那方，莫名占据了道德的制高点，给了钱就能这样吗，他想，就好像惹对象生气时，就用礼物来讨对方欢心，半推半就地表示歉意。“如果这些钱你觉得不够的话……我刚好身上也没那么多现金，下次一起逛街我们可以去买。”

“利威尔先生。”艾伦把钱整理好，语调与平时有点细微的不同，但利威尔一时间说不出差别，“我们虽然对礼物方面没什么明文规定，但我还是觉得太贵的礼物不适合。”

“为什么？像……”利威尔赶紧把话吞了回去，但艾伦没有生气，反而笑得更灿烂。

“你是想说，像我们这种职业，收礼物也是很自然的吧。确实有些顾客不在乎钱，认为随手送点礼物没什么，我自己也乐得接受。但出租情人有个潜规则，那就是我们一般不和客人走得太近，也不跟他们有长期关系。”艾伦停顿了一下，但时间没久到给利威尔有开口的机会，“这个职业，是帮客人解决暂时的困扰，应付家人或长辈，少数情况下是让寂寞太久的人回想有伴侣的温暖，但是我们不是顾客的情人，从来不是，更像是工具一样的存在。很矛盾吧，要让顾客回想到，感受到爱，但又不能让顾客爱自己或自己去爱顾客。”

“听起来是非常困难的工作。”

“是很困难，在情感上的负担很大，而且多数情况都在察言观色，虽然我以前说过我很擅长这个，但有时候还是会很累。”艾伦第一次移开视线，看向了窗外。

“利威尔先生，这一切的一切，都是因为钱噢。”

利威尔默不作声，几张可笑的钞票叠在桌子上，整整齐齐的，在快餐店里收银机咔擦咔擦的声音中格外彰显存在。

“像是服务员心底就算觉得顾客很麻烦，也会微笑着招待对方，就只是因为是工作而已。厉害一点的服务员会说服自己喜欢上顾客，记得顾客的个人喜好，与顾客建立关系，但这只是在工作场合上的需求，回到家后开了瓶啤酒，在家翘着二郎腿时还是忍不住向家人抱怨某某客人如何如何，或是说哪个客人的人很好，非常大方。不高兴的时候会朝对方发脾气，偶尔会因为懒惰而不想跟对方出门购物，讨厌对方性格挑剔的双亲，这一切才是亲密关系的本质，而出租情人并不是贩卖亲密关系本身，而是亲密关系美好的一面，仅此而已，是服务业的一种。你理解吗，利威尔先生，我对你笑，陪你去约会，这一切都是因为你给了我钱，而我提供服务，就好像去吃了一顿招待特别好的大餐而已。”

“你想解除这种关系吗？”利威尔很久之后开口说道，“说得那么直白，是因为认为这段关系不能再继续下去了吧。”

艾伦点点头，将钱折好放进口袋。临走前他拍了拍利威尔的肩膀，轻声在他耳边说道：“利威尔先生，祝福你找到个好对象。”

6.

利威尔提早回到公司了。

他不知道是韩吉早已经把故事传遍整层楼，抑或是从来不迟到早退请假的他难得请了半天假，结果不到两个小时又回来这事儿实在太过奇怪，本身带有让人议论的色彩。总而言之，当他走进办公室没多久，韩吉就躲在众人派出的代表身后，哆哆嗦嗦地敲了利威尔的门。

利威尔让埃尔文和韩吉进来，也不多做寒暄，就朝他们宣布：分了，就那么简单。埃尔文点点头，问他需不需要加班工作。他摇头，说道他还不至于到没事儿找事干的程度。

工作间的门并没有关实，他看见外头的组员手指停下，眼睛却像金鱼一样死死盯着电脑屏幕。在两个老朋友推门出去的时候，利威尔又说了一句，仿佛是要宣告给整个办公室的人，

“他没有出轨，那只是他的朋友，从小认识到大。”

“那是我误会他了！”韩吉转身，却被埃尔文抓住，“我——我去跟小艾伦道歉，土下座求他原谅！！”

“不，不用去烦他了。”利威尔喃喃道，“以后还是不见面比较好。”

“为什么你们要分手？！”韩吉不可置信地问。利威尔把视线转回电脑，双手不自觉地紧握拳，“啊，本来就不是很适合，还有信赖的问题，很复杂。”

韩吉还想多问什么，但埃尔文把她拉走了。那个下午整个办公室像被一只怪兽笼罩着，催促着员工不断地工作，死死盯着自己的电脑不移开视线。那只怪兽可能是韩吉一边敲电脑时不时发出的抽泣声，也有可能是利威尔透明的办公室门里，他那异常冷静，也异常沉默地敲着键盘。埃尔文取消了放工后的喝酒，每个人都得以准时打卡下班，连利威尔也是，他和埃尔文一起走到地下车库拿车，埃尔文由始至终没有问他关于艾伦的事情。

他没立刻回家，先是跑到附近的健身房健身，在那里让认识已久的教练给他加练，举重多加了几个砝码，跑步的速度也渐渐加快。又有几个新人进来，多数是抱着增肌减肥的想法，想要通往一个更好的人生，变成一个更值得被爱的人。但做着做着，看着体重计上的肌肉量和体脂指数，花费了大把的时间锻炼加上严格的高蛋白饮食计划，最后是将别人推得更加遥远。锻炼完后，跑到附近的便利商店买了折价的牛肉便当，加上一份高蛋白饮料。薯饼油炸后的香气残留在嘴里，让低级的，充满韧劲的牛肉在嘴里逐渐发酸发苦。他几乎是咽下那难吃的便当，吞完所有湿软的白饭，回到家冲澡的时候，只觉得全身都在隐隐作痛，连头都是晕的。

在头晕的情况下，他还是固执地开了瓶红酒。他根本不喜欢酒精饮料，倒不是不擅长，相反的，是因为不容易喝醉所以才选择不喝的。因为不容易喝醉，所以反而容易喝过头，不知不觉就耗费了大量的时间和精力在酒精身上，带给身体无法预估，久远以后才会曝露的伤害。

红酒喝起来是苦涩的，没有一点回甘的迹象，连解渴的作用也没有。他回想起那次大街上两人牵着手的样子，两人十指交扣，连那个时候也全是因为钱吗？仔细回想起来，似乎能够慢慢发现那潜藏在对方笑容底下的面无表情。像是电视剧演员大多是半真半假的笑容，他们有些时候是真的开心，但不是为了虚构的情节而开心，可能是脑袋里想着其他的事情，想着想着露出了开心的笑容，应付了导演也应付了观众。他回想起几次艾伦不笑的样子，想着对方不经意间露出的孩子气，吃年菜时刻意避开雕花萝卜，吃芝士汉堡时嘴角沾上芝士也不去擦，听到喜欢的歌脚步会不自觉地放慢。如果这也是服务业，那作为一个客人，他应该面无表情地走进一家店，再心无波澜地离开。他确实可以喜欢这间店的服务，但不至于去了解这家店店员喜欢吃什么，有怎样的烦恼，归根究底，还是因为他是个不及格的客人。

他打开电视，在换了几个台后才下定决心要买无限电视台，增加多几个频道选择。他起身，开始打扫房间，将碗盘全拿出来一遍又一遍地刷，拿着鸡毛掸子清扫橱柜的顶层，还拿着杆子清理天花板。厕所用漂白水清洗过一轮，连水管里头都特别清理过一次，打开冰箱，里头还放着几块鸡胸肉和面包，他随意拿起红酒瓶，将最后一口酒喝光，连酒杯都不小心洗干净了，只要对着酒瓶口直接喝。

他的手因为浸在水里太久而起皱，额角冒出了汗液。外头传来钥匙相撞的声音，吓得他呼吸有一瞬间停止，心脏要从喉间跳出来。他静静地听着，钥匙转开门的声音像是艾伦拆开芝士汉堡塑料纸的沙沙声，原来是隔壁家门被打开的声音。他突然感到无限寂寞，对，又是这个单词，但现在的情感是如此明显，如此清晰，以至于他甚至无法将其怪罪于酒精。

为什么转开的不是他家的门，他希望隔壁发生一场谋杀案，是一场情杀，凶手没有刻意遮掩，只待警察循着线索找到他，才知道原来是一场带有古典浪漫色彩的殉情。他将酒瓶扔进垃圾桶来，觉得自己的十指发痛，冰冷从指尖蔓延到心脏，像是一个皮肤饥渴症患者，只希望随便什么人来握住他的手。

随便什么人，他心想，又不是只有一个EREN，有SHAW，有CLARK， 有一堆他见也没见过的陌生人，出租情人，街头卖的，专门陪酒的，还是专门提供电话性【爱的，只要有钱，什么都可以买到。他想自己如果叫一个人，最好长得和艾伦很像，那是不是对艾伦的一种报复，还是他对自己的惩罚，惩罚自己不是一个好的客人。

他打开手机，看着对方的Line 头像，突然想起自己在网上看过的猫咪照，和这个头像一模一样，滑动着两人的聊天记录，不多，总是冷冰冰的，像是谈公事一样，但利威尔觉得自己的皮肤在灼烧，心脏像是浸在酒里一样，只等待下一秒要端上桌割开切片装盘。

他按下了通话键，只觉得自己愚蠢，像是傻子一样，可悲的中年上班族，没有自尊心，但电话没有给他犹豫的时间，对方很快地接起来，发出一声模模糊糊的‘喂’。

“喂。”他反射性地说道，也没有介绍自己。艾伦似乎在睡觉，背景有着一点吵闹声，他怀疑对方和他一样也有一个经常夜归的邻居，艾伦很快反应过来，鼻音很重地问道：“是利威尔吗？”

“是。”他低声说道，“有打扰到你吗？”

“还好。”艾伦抽抽鼻子的声音从对面传来，“倒不如说早有预期。”

“你觉得我会给你打电话？”说不清是不满还是因为自尊心放不下，如果艾伦明知道他会打电话，那他为什么不要封锁自己。

“也不是，就只是我看到……你似乎很不甘心，也很伤心，如果你不打的话，也可能是有办法处理自己的悲伤情绪，但很少人能做到的，鼓起勇气给对方打电话。”

“你就别恭维我了，现在不是工作时间。”

“不是，是真的觉得利威尔愿意踏出这一步很了不起。”艾伦说道，“很多人受挫了之后，就再也停滞不前，或者找下一段新关系了。”

“你知道我的想法。”不是疑问句，他很肯定艾伦一定是知道了一切，才对他说出那番话，“这很常有吗？客人爱上出租情人。”

“就好像电车一样，我和你说过电车了吧。有些人每天搭不同车，就觉得没什么，但也有人喜欢日复一日搭同一辆车，坐同个车厢，产生依恋的概率就比较大，我自己是没什么长期客人，而且做的事情也不长，所以对你有好感估计也是正常的。”

“你对我真的有好感吗？”利威尔觉得自己的心脏在膨胀，肚子里的肌肉便当和红酒正在产生化学反应，搅动着，催促着，“那你喜欢我吗？”

“现在说这个太早了。”艾伦打了声哈欠，“而且我好累。”

“那下次，我们可以出来约会吗？”利威尔提议，对方有一瞬间地沉默，不知道是太累了脑袋转不过来还是不愿意，利威尔继续说道：“你提议地方吧，我跟着你走。”

我跟着你走，这几乎是前所未有的，利威尔承认这是一种示弱，把决定权交给对方。就像是普通情侣一样，他想，但如果在最后艾伦跟他拿钱，他也会乐意给的，至少他们还愿意维持出租情人的关系。

“真的吗，我会很任性地去年轻人喜欢的地方哟。”艾伦笑着说道，这一次利威尔听出对方是在真心地笑。

“好吧，我们这个周六，下午两点在XX电影院前面见面可以吧？”艾伦最后提议，利威尔应声答应，随后艾伦挂断电话。利威尔抬头，看了看时钟，是午夜两点五十五分，午夜剧正好到了尾声，新的一天即将开始，酒精早以随着急促的呼吸和加速的脉搏蒸发在空气中，化作旖旎的美梦。

7.

麻烦死了。他起身按掉手机的闹钟，才早上六点半，外头的灯都还是暗着的，只有滤水器抽风的声音时不时会透进来。

他起身，惯例先到浴室冲个澡，天气很冷，哪怕是在夏天，早上太阳未升起的时候说什么都是冷的，柜台小妹趁着这段人最少的时间赶紧开窗通风，还没吹干的头发被凉风一吹，感觉连头皮都疼得发麻。

七点的时候陆续是上班族起来梳妆的时候，他收拾一下自己就赶紧跑到附近专卖便当的店买了份便当，然后赶去客人的家。一个星期大约有两次这样的单，一男一女。对方的钱从来不给多也不给少，很多人都嫌弃这样的单子，十分钟最多是几千元，犯不着一大清早特别赶过去。

艾伦忍着打哈欠的冲动，他昨天特地跑到了埼玉接一个客人的单，还是一整天陪玩的那种，对方好心陪他搭了末班车，但回到网咖都已经一点多，超强的精神压力下是不安稳的睡眠，他咳了几声，感觉自己的喉咙随着气温转变开始向他抗议，敲开顾客家的门，他又露出标准的笑容，像是情人一样体贴地对着偶尔来看望自己的对象说声：辛苦了，周一也要加油。

收钱的时候因为是转账所以没有实感，不过花钱到药房的实感倒是很重。他到附近查了查银行存款，说多不多，但也是足够在乡下过段悠哉日子的数量了，他抽抽鼻子，不用水就吞下了感冒药，四五月一向是淡季，指不定到时候工作变少，又要为生计发愁。随便从附近便利商店买来一个鳗鱼饭团，回到网咖半卧着开始看着网站不分男女地接单，除了陪着出国的单他不愿意接，基本上所有的单他都吞得下去。不论是三天两夜回乡看望父母，还是出席大型午夜狂欢派对，短至一场电影的约会，长至几天的过夜，简直像个没有喜好的机械人。他面无表情地吃完饭团，喝了一杯牛奶咖啡，咖啡因都阻止不了他睡回笼觉的冲动，再次起来的时候，已经是下午一点了。

下午意外地见了一个老客户，对方因为一点小意外而给了自己一笔赔偿金。虽说数量不算多，但是私底下给的，所以不用被网站抽成，不过他和这老客户的关系也可以说是玩完了，接下来又是漫长的淡季，损失了一个极大的收入来源总给他不安的焦灼感。回到网咖，网页跳出了一个熟客的单，在周六早上，时间也只有简单的四个小时。他在心底回想了一下对方的工作，赚的钱不是很多，但很喜欢他，跟他说了几次关于出租情人的行规，但对方似乎也听不进去，属于那种特难缠的客户。他犹豫了一阵，觉得自己喜欢稳定的收入大于接待讨厌的顾客，于是自我说服一番后还是接下单子，只希望对方能早日转移注意力，接受到自己的冷漠电波。

他打了声哈欠，想要休息时手机却响起，他才瞧见应用记事本上写着傍晚六点和阿尔明有约，他强打起精神来，换了件衣服后匆匆赶去餐厅。餐厅人声沸腾，大家都互相推挤着，他把双手插进裤袋，侧过肩膀在人群中推挤着，像只溺水的鱼，在大家往渔网方向游时倔强地朝反方向逃走。

阿尔明就坐在其中一个高脚凳上，手里拿着书，入迷地读着，以至于左右两旁坐了人都不知道。等他看到艾伦时，才露出一个尴尬和抱歉的表情，艾伦耸耸肩，直接越过阿尔明叫了一份薯条。

“我站着说吧。”艾伦无所谓地说，阿尔明却跳下高脚凳，不好意思在艾伦站着的时候自己却坐着，而艾伦也没法让阿尔明站着，两人就尴尬地僵在原地。

最后，艾伦挂上灿烂的笑容拍了拍隔壁女生的肩膀，那女生刚好是一个人，也挺善解人意，拿着自己的杯子离开。走之前，贴着可爱水晶的指甲搭上艾伦的肩膀，小声地说句：也交个朋友吧。艾伦也不罗嗦，大方地把自己的电话号码给了对方，阿尔明就在一旁看着，不知道是出于对阿尔明粗心大意的愤怒，还是单纯觉得那个女孩子可爱。大概是前者的可能性大点吧，他和那女生聊了几句，直到薯条都上了后才跟对方挥手告别。

阿尔明期间一直站着没坐下，连艾伦坐上高脚凳后，他也沉默着坐上去，不敢随意地发言。以前他们倒是无话不谈的好朋友，但情况不知道为何逐渐变成这种地步。艾伦托着脸，知道阿尔明隐约有些害怕他，甚至与他有点疏离。他愿意把这想象成是阿尔明开始看不起他，因为毕竟……阿尔明是个聪明的学生，早就甩同龄的他们一大截。

阿尔明坐在高脚凳上，两只手抵在膝盖，似乎鼓足勇气后才开始问艾伦的近况，艾伦不咸不淡地回答了几句，一边吃着薯条，也不是很在意阿尔明说的内容。最后，阿尔明果然提到了大学的事情，他叹一口气，只觉得幸好薯条已经吃了大半，也不至于太浪费。

“艾伦，你什么时候才考虑复学？”阿尔明问道，艾伦推开自己的薯条，说道：“暂时不打算回去。”

“但是距离那事件已经过了那么久了，让也早就不在乎了，只要你写封信申请复学……”

“那家伙还缠着三笠吗？”

“两人在一起了。”阿尔明说完，眼睛紧紧地闭上，好像惧怕着艾伦接下来会有的反应。

“那当初不是白打让了。”艾伦出乎意料地冷静，“说来我还成了他们爱情路上的大坏蛋。”

“是他一直坚持追求三笠，三笠也勉强答应，三笠一直都很关心你，我——我没有把你的近况告诉她，她一直追问我和你的家人，但我们谁都没说。”

“那就好。”艾伦强迫着自己伸手拿起那几根薯条，他这几天吃得太少了，总要强迫自己吃一点什么。

“是因为自尊心的问题吗？”阿尔明小心翼翼地提到，“那时候，大家都觉得是你的错，责怪你……让确实做得很过分，但比起之前那个陌生人的事情……”

“那个陌生人，”艾伦扭头说道，“是客人的朋友，她不小心误会我也是没办法的事情。”

“这个工作看起来真的很不容易，我觉得这是种侮辱，难道你不觉得是吗？这边的侮辱和那边的侮辱，两者都大同小异，如果回去了，艾伦，现在已经没人记得这件事了，这种情况再也不会发生了。”

“是不一样的，阿尔明。”艾伦吃光了所有的薯条，眼睛直直看向阿尔明，“两者背后所承载的东西不一样，客人也给了我赔偿金。”

“可她在大庭广众下打了你！”

“如果你非要那么纠缠不清的话，那我还是先离开了。”艾伦掏出钱包，开始数钱。阿尔明压住他的手，但他用力地甩开，“别碰我。”他冷淡地说道，阿尔明愣在原地，几乎要哭了出来。

把钱放在桌上后，他转身离开。阿尔明并没有挽留他，只是小声地说了句：“我拿到美国留学的名额了。”

“恭喜你。”艾伦说道，没有回头，“希望你有个好的新生活。”

他推开门，感觉自己又再一次被人潮带走，这次到哪里都无所谓了。不知不觉回到网咖，他进到网咖里，跟柜台小姐又续了两个晚上，24小时，柜台小姐突然问起他这周得空吗？他笑了笑，说这周三到周五都出去玩，可能连网咖都会暂时不住。那周末呢，柜台小姐又问道，她知道艾伦因为常找她帮忙的原因很少收钱，这周末也在忙，艾伦回答道，内心的烦躁感像充气气球缓慢膨胀。

好不容易睡下后，又接到一通电话，果不其然是那个老客户打来的，看样子是不打算放手，想要更进一步。他想了想，既然自己给了那个难缠的客人一次机会，也给这个客人多一次机会才算公平，况且他喜欢这个叫做利威尔的客人，给钱大方，也不常爽约，虽说脾气暴躁了一点，但果然给钱大方能弥补一切。他又说服自己一番，告诉自己下个周末一定要犒劳自己到银座吃烤肉后，就在饿着肚子的情况下沉沉睡去。不是他没有钱，外头走出去就是各式各样的泡面还有简单的速食，但他实在不想面对柜台小姐的纠缠了。

老是这样，他心想，从一开始的自找麻烦到避开麻烦，他现在已经养成了逃避的坏习惯。但不知不觉中，他仍旧会不自觉地招来麻烦，像是今天那个女生，细想回去他对她根本没意思，为什么要对她笑呢。他好像养成对任何人都先展现笑容的习惯，可以说是长大了，但面对三笠和阿尔明为何就是那幅长不大的样子。一整个晚上他都辗转反侧，想着自己推开的人，想着自己拉近的人。他打开手机，想找一些外包的翻译工作好麻醉自己，转念一想，周三就要出差了，根本没时间做翻译的工作。

工作日很快过去，他又再次得过且过，而且恐怕接下来也要如此，一阵心慌感在他等待客人的时候瞬间淹没了他，他在人来人往的大街险些哭出声，但他很快抑制住，吞下眼泪，默默等待对方的到来。

莱纳·布朗。他细细咀嚼这个名字，吐出来是礼貌而疏离的先生，就好像牛反刍一样，吞进去是鲜草，吐出来是食物残渣。莱纳牵起他的手，带他看了一场科幻怪兽电影，他早已陪着一些客人看过几次，但还是要装得像第一次，不，这次不用装，他事先就和莱纳说自己看过，但那不解风情的家伙还是拉着他硬看多一遍。

看戏的时候，艾伦安慰自己至少自己绝大部分的注意力都投射在对抗对方的毛手毛脚。莱纳试图揽过他的肩膀，细软的胡子不停扫过他的脸颊，他多希望屏幕能照出他脸上的不情愿，但蓝橘色调的大屏幕只不过让电影院更暗，以及更多人对他们这对同性情侣的瞩目。

看完电影后，距离两点还有一个小时半，他和莱纳一起到影厅附属的餐厅吃饭，点的是制作快速的热狗和汉堡，他明明一点也不想吃东西，却被逼着吃下对方点的便宜速食，他的时间在一点就结束了，再忍耐一下，再忍耐一下——

他盯着时钟，分针终于走过十二，他托着脸笑着对对方说时间已经到了，但莱纳却自顾自地讲话，还牵起他的手，说这是一场约会，他还想跟艾伦处久一点。

“这确实是一场约会。”艾伦沉着气说，“但是这是有时限的约会，我一会儿还有去见另外一个人。”

“那个人只不过是普通的客人吧。”莱纳说道，手掌的温度只令艾伦感到厌烦，“我们是在约会，你也喜欢这场约会吧。”

“你也是普通的客人。”这是艾伦说过最重的话，他不介意客人对他毛手毛脚，问些私密问题或看轻他，但莱纳显然陷入一场麻烦的单恋中。恋爱，一个他真正贩卖，然而却讨厌的东西。

他试图抽出他的双手，但莱纳不肯放过他，反而倾过身子来抱住他。鸡皮疙瘩一瞬间爬上艾伦全身，他努力推开莱纳，而莱纳却一直喃喃道：“你是真心喜欢我的，对吧，不喜欢也没关系，我愿意努力，你不知道你有多好。”

对方的手摸上他的大腿时，他几乎就快放弃似地想，就这样吧，就当作一场生意，回去他再把对方拉入黑名单。但对方没有再进一步的机会，一只手拉住了他，艾伦转头，利威尔就站在一旁，手紧紧地抓着莱纳。

莱纳站起身，艾伦必须承认利威尔看起来没有太多优势。利威尔长得确实很精壮，但莱纳也不差，而且单单是身高莱纳就压了利威尔一大截。但利威尔没有一点退让的倾向，艾伦不禁想着这是利威尔在喜欢的人面前故作逞强，还是真的对自己的能力有信心。

下一瞬间，艾伦就知道利威尔是属于后者了。只见利威尔一个扫腿，莱纳就直接跪在地上，利威尔捏住对方的下巴，似乎知道艾伦也不想引起太多的注意，于是低声警告对方：“艾伦说了你只是顾客吧，别得寸进尺了，小鬼。”

“你这家伙——”莱纳不甘地说道，但明显还是被利威尔吓到了。站起身后在利威尔的瞪视下摇摇晃晃地离开。

艾伦松了一口气，看着离开的莱纳消失在眼前后才愿意做些。他看了看店里的时钟，距离一点已经过了有点时间，但也远远不到和利威尔约的两点。

“我一向来都有早来的习惯。”利威尔像是猜中了艾伦的心思，“如果你不自在的话我可以去旁边等。”

“没事，只是有点累。”艾伦抱着双臂，“利威尔先生什么时候学会照顾人了。”

“约会的话，照顾对方的感受很理所应当吧。”

艾伦听到利威尔的话后愣了愣，是啊，照顾对方的感受很理所应当的，这才是约会的本质。他将脸埋进双臂间，利威尔也没有打扰他，只是默默在一旁等待。周围的人来来往往，喧哗声没法让艾伦静下心来，却让艾伦能想象着在人海中迷失自己的感觉。

他闭起眼睛，速食的油炸香气钻入鼻尖，大腿由于心理因素，感觉火辣辣地疼。头往旁边靠了靠，就是冰冷的玻璃窗，他想着几年前他在大学咖啡店赶报告时，也经常会选择靠窗的位置，太累后就倒在桌上休息。

利威尔并没有叫食物，他休息了一会儿后问利威尔需不需要点餐，利威尔摇头说他事先吃过了，艾伦再次像鸵鸟一样把自己埋起来，企图放空脑袋。跟客户一起约会时放空脑袋可不是件好事，但他不知道为何觉得能在利威尔面前做这件事。

休息了二十分钟后，艾伦才收拾好自己，准备和利威尔约会。时间早就过了两点，他牵起利威尔的手，离开了影院，往街上的游戏街走去。

“利威尔先生是科技业相关的呢，那有没有参与游戏业开发。”艾伦一边拉着利威尔，一边问道。他拿起一款PS4的游戏，想着如果买回去网咖打的话会怎样。利威尔在身旁摇摇头，说道：“公司最主要的还是做网站和程序设计，很少直接参与游戏开发，我自己也很少玩游戏。”

“欸，我很喜欢玩游戏噢，尤其是多人竞技。”艾伦放下手上的游戏碟，随后注意到利威尔的视线集中在两人相握的手上。艾伦笑着摇摇两人的手，问道：“这样牵着没关系吧。”

“没关系，倒不如说很乐意。”

“说到这个，利威尔先生说喜欢我吧。”艾伦牵着对方的手，往一个模型店走去，他刻意不去看利威尔的表情，对方是否点头摇头，最后利威尔出声说道，“对，很喜欢你。”

“为什么要选择我呢，明明以利威尔先生的条件可以找到更好的人吧，我只不过是一个麻烦的小鬼头而已。”

“对我来说你很成熟，不会很麻烦。”

“就算喜欢模型也很成熟吗？”艾伦拿起一个小小的高达模型，“我喜欢这个。”

“那我买给你？”

“就等这句了。”艾伦乐得拿去柜台结账，利威尔也毫不犹豫地套出钱包。

“谢谢。”艾伦接过购物袋，继续说道，“谈恋爱很麻烦的啊，又要花时间又要花金钱，最重要的是不断地揣摩对方的心意，因为对方辗转反侧……”

话还没说完，利威尔就发出一声轻笑，艾伦好奇地回头，利威尔说道：“我约会的前一天真的失眠了。”

“利威尔先生对这次的约会感到很紧张吗？”

“很紧张啊，担心如果错过这次机会，如果搞砸这次约会，以后我们就不太可能了。”

“好坦诚，像是情话一样。”艾伦嗤笑着，随即又静下来，拉回利威尔的手朝前方走去。

利威尔和他肩并肩一起走，但有什么不同了。他没有刻意配合对方的脚步，也不时刻把眼神黏在对方身上，只是时不时低头望利威尔一眼。每次他看向利威尔时，利威尔也刚好在看他，虽然脸上没戴着笑，但艾伦觉得对方还是挺开心的。

“我并不太了解谈恋爱这回事。”利威尔说道，“或许很多地方会做错，理解错误，但我理解一件事情，那就是我非你不可。”

两人正赶在红绿灯几秒前穿过人行道，他们正在队伍的最末端，汽车鸣笛的声音吓了他一大条，心脏几乎停拍，他感觉到对方的手握得越来越紧，非他不可这几个字如雷地打在他的心上。

“骗人的，这个世界，没有人非谁不可。”艾伦说道，利威尔凑近他，没有反驳，也不承认。

漫无目的地走在街上，随意看着玻璃橱窗里的衣服和珠宝，看着情侣和工作伙伴在西餐厅里吃饭。走过一间又一间的购物商场，买一些街边小吃来解馋。牵着的手时放开时紧握，偶尔聊一些不着边际的话题，偶尔又聊聊关于爱情。

他并不喜欢这个对话，关于爱情，关于恋爱。但看起来他注定会有一场了，所以事先和对方沟通好也是自然。艾伦带着对方从下午逛到傍晚，最后随意地选了一间居酒屋吃晚餐。

在自己常驻的网咖面前停下时，利威尔还有点搞不清状况，提出要送他回家，还担心莱纳会不会找他麻烦，比如打电话或直接到他住处骚扰他。他摇摇头，指了指网咖，说道：“我住这里。”

“住在网咖？”

“是，24小时网咖，提供食宿洗澡，想要搬走时随时都能搬。虽然空间有点小，但网速很快，交通也很方便噢。”

艾伦看着对方的表情，似乎有点生气，但什么都没说出来，利威尔欲言又止，最后还是提出让他去参观一下的提议。

他所住的隔间并会太小，一个一米八的男人在里头躺平还是可以的，而且被单也能每天和柜台换，所以老是充斥着廉价洗衣剂的味道。桌上型电脑旁边摆着一两个扭蛋扭来的小模型，利威尔好奇地问衣服和其他的日用品都放在哪里，艾伦指了指储物柜，表示衣服和贵重物品都放在里头。

秉持着待客之道，又或者有小小的坏心眼。他邀请了利威尔来隔间里坐坐，还去倒了两杯可以无限续杯的绿茶给利威尔。利威尔拘谨地待在小小的隔间，喝着绿茶，看起来格格不入。艾伦托着脸，情不自禁地笑出声，利威尔没搞清楚他为什么笑，只是一直望着他，一脸疑惑。

“我是无性恋。”谎话像流水一样，流畅地从他嘴里说出来。鼻子并没有变长，也不会被千根针扎舌头，利威尔的神色惊讶，但没有怀疑。

“并不是说不会爱上别人啦，还是会喜欢上别人，男女不拘，只是不会想要和对方做【爱，亲吻倒是可以……总而言之，女生还可以假装高【潮，但男人的话硬不起来就是硬不起来。”他故作认真地说道，“我现在还没有很喜欢利威尔先生，但就算真正喜欢上了，说不定也没办法和你做。”

“没关系！”利威尔大声说道，“说是不在乎是假的，我大约也知道这种倾向，但不一定非要做爱。”

“同住在一个屋檐下的话，很难不去想这种事情吧。”

“同住？”

“对，同住。”艾伦撑着下巴说道，“利威尔先生，也很讨厌我住在这种地方吧。”

8.

就好像勉强利威尔让他住了进来似的。

他拖着行李箱，背着一个旅行包。利威尔就在他身边，试图帮他拿点东西，但他摆手拒绝了。

“东西也不会很多。”他把行李箱拉进利威尔的家门前，市中心的高级公寓，他以前来过几次，但基于照顾客户隐私习惯并没有打量太多。

利威尔的公寓面积并不大，虽然比起网咖来说的确是大多了，但客房也就是两倍的网咖房间大小，而且没有独立的浴室。利威尔带他绕了一遍公寓，甚至还带他去看了主卧房。主卧房倒是蛮大的，而且还有一面大大的落地窗，厨房属于开放式的那种，打开冰箱，倒是没有单身男子只装满啤酒的颓废感，里头有一些简单易煮的蔬菜，冷冻柜还有几块鸡胸肉，完全找不到汽水和啤酒的痕迹。

电视下面的橱柜里装的不是游戏手柄还是光碟，反而是健身器材和几个资料夹。艾伦忍不住在心里吐槽道，这个人，真的是过着相当无聊的生活呢。利威尔提醒了他这里每三天就会有钟点女佣来打扫，自己每个星期天也会特地来一次大扫除，虽然如此，他还是希望艾伦能尽量保持卫生的习惯，浴室洗好澡后记得要抹干，餐桌在吃完饭后一定要抹一遍，洗碗盆里不可以放没洗的碗盘，垃圾要分类……

知道利威尔是想要避免之后的纷争，干脆一次说清楚自己的要求，但艾伦还是觉得有点不自在，感觉一下子就来到军营似地，但他还是说服自己，自己毕竟适应力强，说不定很快就可以习惯。

晚上利威尔负责准备餐点，果不其然是高蛋白又无味的健康餐。艾伦吃了一口玉米粒，只觉得自己被速食惯坏的舌头有点不适应，可还是全部吃完了。晚餐后两人坐在电视前看电视，大概是因为艾伦之前说过自己是无性恋的关系，利威尔并没有向他动手动脚，反而是坐的比之前还要远一点。艾伦看了看两人之间隔着的距离，甚至都开始怀疑之前电话里利威尔的告白是不是真实的。

其实只是自己自私地想要找一个人依靠而已，艾伦心想，他从事这个行业那么久，多数客人经常悄无声息地消失，不然就是径自沉溺在只约会不负责这种虚幻的现实当中，一点也不考虑出租情人的心情。就算真的有比较关心他的客人，到最后也只会演变成想要跟他上【床，或是从他这里捞好处，像是利威尔这种不做【爱还接受的……莫非是真的因为年纪太大不行了。

仔细回想一下，虽然利威尔长着一张娃娃脸，但资料好像显示已经四十岁了，像这种年纪的男人，没有情人，没有不良嗜好，床上的欲望也不大，这种情况一般就是性冷淡或无性恋吧……

正当艾伦沉浸在自己的思绪当中时，利威尔突然转头拉了拉艾伦的衣袖。

“什么事？”该不会是想什么就来什么吧。

“我想了想，”利威尔说道，“我还是把注意事项写在一张纸条上给你比较好。”

9.

“所以说，和好了？”韩吉不可置信地说道，双手兴奋地拍着桌子，像是讨饭吃的婴儿一样，“我就知道，只不过是情侣吵架，小吵怡情嘛。”

“你打了艾伦这事儿还没揭过去。”利威尔说道，“他现在住在我家，要好好向他道歉。”

“好偏心，怎么快就开始护短了。”韩吉的小指头委屈地互相戳着，“是在间接闪光吧，炫耀你和艾伦同居了。”

“怎么快同居真的好吗？”埃尔文突然说到，“利威尔你不太习惯吵吵闹闹的吧。”

“啊，还好。那家伙也不太吵。”利威尔拿着热咖啡起来喝了一口，“一个人住也挺寂寞的，房子吵一点的话说不定更好。”

“但是年轻人的世界啊，距离我们还是有点遥远呢，还好艾伦是开始上班的年纪，至少上班时间能和你的对上。”

埃尔文的话让利威尔僵了一下，艾伦好像是在上大学来着，而且读的是什么系？国语外语？还是艺术科系？而且对方的工作……并不是说他能要求艾伦暂停，但如果对方再继续做出租情人，恐怕迟早有一天会被随便哪个认识的人撞破，到时候又该怎么解释。

满怀心事地回到家后，艾伦正趴在客厅的地板上打游戏，看见利威尔回来后翻了个身，有点疲倦地问道：“要吃晚餐吗？”

“你吃了吗？”

“唔，刚才和客人吃了。”艾伦又专心在电玩上，没看到利威尔复杂的神色。

“你之前说过你在读大学吧，读什么系？”

“是啊，啊，死掉了。”艾伦懊恼地看着屏幕上的小人，“好不容易才玩到这里的说，我记得以前说过，读的是X大私立学校，还有外文系。”

游戏重新开始，艾伦又转向屏幕继续打游戏。

“私立大学的话，学费很贵吧。”

“还好，是有一点贵。”艾伦看着屏幕上的小怪，似乎对这话题的兴致不高，不想再多说。

“是做出租情人是因为钱吗？“利威尔问道，艾伦这次干脆按下了暂停键，转向利威尔。

“是想要叫我不要再做出租情人吗？”

“不，”利威尔把买好的食材放在桌上，“就算叫你不做也不可能吧。”

“你知道就好。”艾伦淡淡地说，注意力又转回游戏身上。利威尔看着桌上的食材，材料不难看得出是艾伦难得喜欢吃的芝士汉堡，只不过现成的汉堡排换成上好的牛肉，芝士也是特意买的原型芝士而不是加工产品。

“但是这个工作，偶尔也会遇到顾客骚扰吧，像之前那样。”

“嗯。”

利威尔放下手边的食材，走到艾伦旁边。艾伦趴在一个抱枕上，眼睛看起来有些干，头发也翘了起来，利威尔看了艾伦一阵子后，又装了一个游戏手柄在游戏机上。

“利威尔你干嘛啦，你一向都不喜欢电玩的吧，而且我现在破着关。”

“但是我玩得很好。”利威尔默默等待着艾伦放开手柄。FAILED。人物又死掉了，艾伦扔开手柄，让利威尔调成双人模式。

“如果私立学校的学费不贵的话，”利威尔按下开始键，艾伦兴致阑珊地拿起自己的手柄，从第一关开始慢慢玩起，“我也能帮你给，就当作我养你，不好吗？”

“不好。”艾伦果断地拒绝，第一关在艾伦的带路下很快就过关了，跳到第二关，艾伦仍一马当先地冲上前。

“为什么？”

“如果我没和利威尔在一起了怎么办？有钱的话，生活会比较自由，选择也比较多吧。”

“一般人不会想到那么远吧，而且……”利威尔放开手柄，艾伦一个人还是通过了第二关，第三关，“平常谈恋爱就会想到分手后的情况吗？”

“我——”艾伦拖长着声音抱怨道，“还是觉得相处一段时间看看比较好。”

“讷，艾伦。”利威尔看着艾伦自己又破了第四关，什么双人模式，明明一个人就可以破关，“你现在，有多喜欢我。”

“喜欢你跟和你过一辈子还是有点差距吧。”艾伦老实地说道，“那你呢？还是非我不可的程度吗？”

“是没有你的话，生活就会变得有点痛苦吧。”利威尔看着艾伦在第五关败下阵来，“我今晚做汉堡给你好吗？”

“不要，到时候洗油锅的时候一定很麻烦，叫外卖吧。”艾伦拉着利威尔的衣角撒娇道，利威尔犹豫了一阵，才伸出手，轻轻地摸摸对方的头。艾伦没有太多的反应，只是把游戏手柄的线拔开，回房前又提醒利威尔一句，“外卖叫你自己的份就好了，我已经吃过了。”

一阵急促的门铃声在周末的早上响起，利威尔用棉被盖住头，但门铃声一直没有停下来。他发出了不耐烦的低吟，最后掀开被子，冷冰冰的空气让他一瞬间鼻翼痛了起来。起身打开房门，艾伦的房间门关得紧紧的，好像没有人睡着里面似的。

利威尔一开门，韩吉那张灿烂到令人厌烦的笑脸就几乎贴了上来，他推开韩吉，有点恼怒地问：“一大清早干嘛来这里？”

“是利威尔说小艾伦住在这里吧。”韩吉痴痴笑道，“还让我来给小艾伦道歉。”

利威尔捂住头，不可置信地说道，“那也别在周末早上。”

都来了，总不能把人赶出去。利威尔侧过身让韩吉进来后，又跑去敲艾伦的门，可是毫无反应，利威尔又敲了两下，但门对面没有任何回应。

感受到身后韩吉好奇的视线，利威尔只得硬着头皮推开艾伦的房门。这是利威尔第一次踏入客房，至少是在艾伦搬进来的两个星期后，除了钟点女佣，艾伦没让任何人进过他的房间，平时也倾向把门关着。利威尔推开房门时，不自觉地松了口气，里头的摆设没怎么变，依旧空荡荡的，而且也维持得非常干净。

他走到艾伦的床前，摇了摇对方的肩膀。艾伦发出不满的咕哝声，勉强张开眼睛，黑眼圈很重，脸色也异常苍白，不像平时健康的小麦色肌肤。

“昨晚工作到很晚的说。”艾伦用被子捂住眼睛，利威尔无奈地说，“没办法，今天韩吉来了，而且还是专门来和你道歉。”

话说到这个份上，艾伦也不得不起来了。利威尔站起身，转头时突然注意到半开着的橱柜。他走上前，破旧的行李箱和行李袋仍摆在橱柜里，只有几件衣服是被拿了出来。他扫视了一眼他新买的桌子和小抽屉，才发现家具崭新得像没用过，连艾伦喜欢的那几个小模型也没摆出来。

他一时间不知道作何感想，只觉得没吃过早餐的胃在向他抗议，思绪乱得想好好找个沙袋发泄。换做是在职场上他可能会一言不发地走掉，直到埃尔文打个电话把他劝回来，如果是会见顾客的时候，则是默默克制住自己，一言不发。但他感觉自己心中的某个破碎的部分早已缝合，像是打碎的花瓶被拼贴好，看起来更加脆弱和不堪，实际上瓶芯和底座却更加稳固。他拉起衣橱的门，关上了后面所代表的事实，他早就之前就知道这件事的，不是吗？

艾伦眼神迷茫地看着前方，又打了几个哈欠。利威尔嘱咐他快点穿好衣服洗个脸，他木讷地点点头，慢慢地从床上爬下。

两人回到客厅时，韩吉已经迫不及待地拿出自己准备的礼物。礼物小小的两份，珍珠色的盒子上面绑着银色的缎带。艾伦把托盘上的绿茶和红茶倒出来，茶只浅浅地泡过，味道还未完全散发，他把红茶倒进茶杯，加上一勺的奶递给了利威尔，又问韩吉要喝什么。

“小艾伦，你真的太好了啦。”韩吉羡慕地说，“知道利威尔早上不喜欢喝太浓的红茶，还知道他要放多少奶，我要超浓的绿茶！”

“这点韩吉小姐也知道不是吗？”艾伦把倒出来的绿茶移到自己面前，“生活那么久，多多少少也会知道对方的习惯。”

“哼哼，我打赌利威尔一定不知道小艾伦喜欢喝什么。”

“年轻人的话，都喜欢喝甜甜的汽水吧，像是可乐之类的。”利威尔其实心里对这个答案也没什么底，但艾伦还是笑着附和了。

所幸韩吉没对这个话题纠缠太久，很快地三人就把注意力转到桌上的礼物盒，韩吉把礼物递了过去，用眼神表示着‘拆开来拆开来’这个字。艾伦率先拿起礼物盒，而利威尔也拿起自己的那份，犹豫地拆开来。盒子拆开来后，果然是某T品牌的手环。而且大约是情侣款的关系，一个是锁头的吊坠，一个则是钥匙的吊坠。简约大气的轮毂，外面还铺着简单的碎钻，虽说其中一款理应是女款，但两款实际上也都十分适合男孩子带。

“确实像你会送的礼物。”利威尔看着手上的盒子，拿起来仔细端详着属于自己锁头吊坠的手环，随后和艾伦同时发现了什么。

“看到了吧。”韩吉兴奋地说，“我特地叫人在上面刻字。L·A和E·K，利威尔·阿卡曼和艾伦·克鲁格。”

“不……”其实他不叫克鲁格，利威尔看着韩吉，话怎么都说不出口。

他看向艾伦，艾伦的表情倒是没有什么变化，只是专注地研究着手环，最后笑着对韩吉说道：“谢谢韩吉小姐，我很喜欢这个礼物。”

“那小艾伦可以原谅我误会你的事情吧，我那个时候真的太冲动了，对不起！”韩吉双手合十道歉着，利威尔不明白为什么韩吉可以那么轻易地向艾伦道歉，那么轻易地低头，承认自己的错误……

艾伦原谅了她吗？他看着艾伦的侧脸，一瞬间分辨不出那个笑容是真心还是演戏，应该说多数时刻他都分不出来。最后艾伦体贴地送走韩吉，像已经做过千百次一样，跟他的生活轨迹完全贴合。利威尔拿起桌上的托盘，看着艾伦把韩吉送下楼，洗杯子的时候才瞧见手腕上的手环。

“你没事吧？”他擦干手，假装随意地问道艾伦。艾伦刚才为了应付韩吉，也把手环戴上去，“手环上刻的字，要不我拿去帮你改？”

“这种刻字不能改啦。”艾伦苦笑道，将手腕拿起来，“但是很漂亮，上面还有碎钻。”

“有点大呢。”利威尔抓着艾伦的手，随后才意识到这个举动有多么地亲密，但艾伦没有推开他。

他的手指细细磨蹭着对方的手腕，对方虽然身高很高，身材也还算匀称，但四肢看起来总是有些瘦弱，骨头好像一用力就会折断。银白色的手环戴在手上像是随时要跌下来似地，利威尔脱下自己的手环，不知道为什么锁头那款竟然是女款，虽然直径差不多，但肉眼来看还是锁头这款小一点。

“不要换，我很喜欢钥匙这一款的。”艾伦阻止利威尔脱下手环的动作，“而且这种东西不会常常戴着，大一点也没关系。”

“那下次我们一起去重新买一对，”利威尔提议，“到时候刻上你的名字，也可以选适合你大小的。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

10.

艾伦是第一次来到机场。

除了他，还有阿尔明的一些朋友来送行，但他不认识他们其中的任何一个，也没兴趣认识他们。

那些朋友估计是泛泛之交，阿尔明很快就把他们打发走，自己和艾伦来到机场里的咖啡店坐下聊天。艾伦把阿尔明在人行道的行李推到里面，又帮他扛起行李袋。阿尔明的行李很多，一个巨大的行李箱，一个背包和两个行李袋，甚至还有一捆棉被。

“听说美国很冷。”阿尔明说到，“我又很容易感冒，所以带着棉被会比较安心一点。”

艾伦看着粉红色的棉被，上面的补丁已经多得把棉被变成某种复古的百纳被，还有一些地方凹下一块，一些地方凸出来。他还记得小时候和阿尔明躲在棉被里玩玻璃弹珠的时候，阿尔明的爷爷会假装找不到他们。然后他和阿尔明一起看着爷爷往棉被里塞新的棉花，然后手把手交他们缝被子，阿尔明和艾伦眼睛利，不到十分钟，被子上就是两人有点粗糙但密集的缝线。

回想起以前的事情果然给这次临别添了些伤感，艾伦叹口气，看着阿尔明给他们两人点了两杯美式咖啡，等了一阵子后，艾伦才开口对阿尔明说：“我考虑回学校读书。”

“真的？”阿尔明惊讶地说道，不过就连惊讶也没让他的声音提高太多，雀跃的声音很快被机场人员的广播盖过。

“是啊，之前存了一点钱，现在如果要自己一个人负担学费也没什么问题，之前写邮件问过教授，他说最好是下个学期复学，我能直接从大三开始读起。”

“真的太好了。”阿尔明拍着胸口道，“这个艾伦你给我最好的出发礼物了，你最近发生什么事，怎么突然改变注意，决定回学校？”

“这个嘛，”艾伦用手指挠了挠脸颊，“我姑且算是住到一个前客人的家里。对方是个好人，也不收我房租，所以生活费也减少了很多。”

“是吗，那艾伦你还是要多照顾自己，如果对方想要对你做不好的事情……”

“不可能，利威尔先生，他叫利威尔，意外地是个自尊心很高的家伙。”

“自尊心很高？”

“是，自尊心超高。”艾伦喝了口刚刚端上来的咖啡，“大概就是会纠结爱啊，告白啊之类的东西，而且还是个大洁癖，脾气意外地暴躁，还是个工作狂，一周里在家的时间可能不超过六十个小时。”

“那怎么看都不是个好人吧。”阿尔明无奈地说道，“对方喜欢你？”

“嗯，可以看得出很喜欢。”

“那你呢？你喜欢他吗？”

“如果我不喜欢他的话，是不是有点太残忍了。”

“这个……”阿尔明有点呆住，“我不知道，但是喜欢这种东西，本来就不一定有回报，得不到的时候还是会很痛苦，有些人还会活不下去，但是有些人会很快调试过来……”

两人都坐在位置上默默喝完自己的咖啡，艾伦看着透天的机场天花板，阳光热烈，却又不会太过炎热，意外地是个好天气。

“不然这样好了，”艾伦突然提起兴致来，“我现在就打电话给利威尔，告诉他给他个正式交往的机会。”

“欸？？！那么突然？”阿尔明还没反应过来，艾伦就拿出手机来，打开Line，按下听筒键，可爱的铃铛声在行李滚轮转动的声音中特别微弱，电话响了两声，阿尔明也放下戒心，凑上前来看艾伦的电话。上面是个简单的黑白头像，对方菱角锐利的脸庞和不苟言笑的神情一看就不是好惹的。电话一直响着，从两声到十声，到二十声，最后被挂断。阿尔明有点不自在，打起笑容一边说道：“没关系，可能对方在忙。”

“噢。”艾伦淡淡地说道，可以看见热情已经被浇灭。

“你——还是认真地想要和对方交往吗？”

“再看看吧。”艾伦说道，“有时候只差一个好时机。”

目送阿尔明离开的时候，艾伦查看了几次手机，但再也没有再打一通电话。他穿梭在机场中，只感觉脚步轻盈，心情愉快，似乎连利威尔没有回电话也没关系。他和一个新的客人约了四点，依旧是在前十分钟赶到现场，不多不少，只不过这次对方已经事先坐在那里等待他了。

“优？”对方唯唯诺诺地开口，艾伦这才想起对方的要求，假装是对方的前男友，好像是叫做优，二十四岁，性格文静。他点点头，立刻接受了这个名字，轻轻地拉开椅子坐下。

新客人叫做山田先生，眼角之间总有挥之不去的阴影，也不爱说话。不过对方似乎对约会颇有心得，先是带着艾伦到附近的攀岩来体验新手教程，期间还蹲下身来帮他穿戴护膝。运动完后拉着他一起带西式餐厅吃饭。餐厅的意大利面加了炸肉丸，虽然热量很高但也很好吃。之后带他去看电影的时候还认真问了他喜欢的电影种类，看电影的时候也不会动手动脚。如果忽视金钱的存在，他也许真的是有一个不错的约会。

晚上九点的时候，两人走在东京的街头。似乎要到春天了，围巾和长裤渐渐从街上消失，换上时尚的洋装和牛仔裤。艾伦经过一个首饰店，里头的员工正在换上新一季的首饰，樱花粉的粉钻和白金交织在一起，还有各式各样设计成蝴蝶和叶子款式的手链。

“你喜欢这个吗？”山田先生有点局促地说，“我……虽然手头有点紧。”

“没事，只是看看而已。”艾伦笑着摆手，“而且这种款式我也不喜欢。”

“确实。”山田先生看着里头的珠宝，“男生不会喜欢特别繁琐的饰品吧，你等等……”

下一瞬间，山田先生就走进珠宝店里，艾伦吓了一跳，赶紧跟了上去，见山田先生背对着他让服务员拿出珠宝时，又僵在哪里不好意思进去。最后他呆呆地站在门口，山田先生拿着一块看起来没有经过任何设计，只是个简单的菱形钻石放在他的眼前，问他：“你觉得这个怎么样？”

“挺好的。”艾伦看着可能都没有小指甲盖大小的钻石，像这种最多应该不超过四万日圆吧，应该不会太破费才对。

“你喜欢就好。”山田先生露出一个笑容，转身就到店里结账。

艾伦的鞋尖不安地敲打着地板，脑中一时间想到很多事情，像是那刻着不是他名字的手环，利威尔未接通的电话，那个叫做优的陌生人，还有几个不同的假名和角色扮演……

“优。”山田先生又叫了那个名字，他很快就反应过来，笑着说：“这样也太破费了。”

“事实上，优。”山田先生说道，“这是我最后一次见你了。”

“欸？为什么？”他呆愣地问。

“我知道啊，你才不喜欢我，像我这样的无趣的人，你就只是同情我而已。”山田用力地捏着他的手，但奇怪的是不会很痛，“我这个人，老是太听父母的话，几十年来都干些我不愿意做的事情，我没有勇气反抗，没有勇气跟你一起离开这里，我只是个胆小鬼而已！”

“你说这些话，是想要甩掉我吗？装得好像是为了幸福着想，还有那些太胆小的借口，就只是想甩掉我吧。”

“优，我还是很爱你！”山田哭着说道，“所有的一切都是借口而已，说什么要回老家，不适应东京的生活，还是不习惯你轻佻的个性，都是借口而已，就连我的不勇敢也是。如果我们没有相遇就好了，如果你没有爱上我，但是我……我不管怎样都会爱上你，从见到你的第一眼开始就喜欢你了。”

“现在说这些有什么用！”他狠狠地推开对方，盒子就这样掉落在地上。山田蹲下身子捡起来，一边擦着眼泪，一边又把盒子塞回他的手上，“如果一开始就没有爱上你多好，”他颤抖着说道，“经过那么多年的苦乐，一起笑，一起伤心，一起赏樱和看电影，结果全部都因为你的关系而没有了。”

“对不起，对不起，对不起——”

“你很烦人，既然要分手的话，还给我这种东西干嘛，分手费吗？”

“是我，是我私心想要纪念这天买的。”山田松开他的手，“我就要回乡了，优，以后再也不会回到东京来，就当作是我的惩罚，我会一辈子活在没有你的痛苦，远离你的痛苦之中。”

“随便你，就这样烂死在街道也不关我的事。”他紧紧握着手中的珠宝盒，转身离开。像是某些电影一样，他一边走一边数着步子，数到一百步后，他回头看了一眼，山田还站在原地。按照编剧设计，他们会奔跑着，投进对方的怀抱，但没有，现实是分手后大家都不一定会符合，而他甚至都不是对方真正的分手对象。

他抬起手，用嘴型发出‘拜拜’两个字，和对方无言地道别。对方哭得更加大声，甚至弯下腰来，脸埋进双膝中。他想回去，把对方从路人鄙夷的目光中拉起来，但他没那么做，因为追根究底，优可是个坚决果断的人设。

回到家，也不确定那种地方可以称作家吗？把鞋子甩开后想起了什么，拖着沉重的肩膀走回玄关，仔细地把鞋摆好，又用纸巾擦了擦地上的灰尘。开放式的房间，几乎接近四方的屋型代表着毫无隐私，只有进到房间关上门的那刻才能稍微喘息。

如果有一栋自己的房子就好了，有时候会这样想，但是一想到东京的房价，感觉反而会适得其反，一辈子被房屋贷款绑着。他脱下外套，再次提醒了自己的名字是艾伦·耶格尔，不是能够享受约会的人，利威尔先生推开房门，冷淡地问：“今天怎么那么迟？”

“出了点小意外，好的那种。”艾伦说道，“今天给你打的电话怎么没有接？”

“刚好在开会，发生了什么事吗？有没有被欺负？”

“没有。”艾伦站在原地，但黑暗中的利威尔叹口气走出来，银白色的月光照在他有点苍白的脸色上。

“遇到什么不开心可以说出来啊。”利威尔伸出手指，但似乎想到什么又收了回去。艾伦想要抓住他的手，说一些话，但最终只是把头低下，刚刚哭过的眼眶又溢满了泪水。

11.

“我知道了。”艾伦突然间说道，“原来我挺怕利威尔先生的。”

利威尔看着摊在地上看着杂志的艾伦，停下打键盘的动作，分出一点注意力给艾伦。

“为什么会害怕我？我又不会吃掉你。”

“就是这样才可怕啊。”艾伦闷闷地说道，但利威尔没有听清。

“利威尔先生不是说喜欢我吗？真的连一次那个都没有吗？”

“什么那个？”

“就是那个啊。”艾伦手握成拳上下摆动，“想着我做那种事，一次也没有吗？”

“这种东西很失礼吧。”利威尔脸色有点泛红，但犹豫了一下还是说，“毕竟早上都会有这种问题，有时候也会，但是数量不多。”

“是打的数量不够多，还是想着我的次数不够多？”

“当初说自己是无性恋的是谁来着？”利威尔叹口气，“说想着你的话会很不礼貌吗？你会感觉到不舒服吗？”

“我倒是没什么关系，毕竟只是别人的大脑……有些虚构作品里主角做这事儿会喊着别人的名字，但实际上还是不会的吧，所以要知道对方做事情时脑袋想的是谁还是有些难度的。”

“如果不是想着爱人的话，那算精神出轨吧。”利威尔摸着下巴说道，“但是对无性恋来说，打手枪不想着伴侣好像才是常态。”

“利威尔先生真的有认真做功课呢，好厉害。”艾伦从沙发上转身，看着利威尔，“精神出轨真的超难定义的事情，你不觉得吗？”

“我倒不觉得。”利威尔说，“喜欢上别人就是喜欢了，这就等于出轨，毫无争议。无性恋打手枪时也是不会倾向特定的对象对吧？”

“对呢。”艾伦心想着，虽然我不真的是无性恋就是了，“你意外地是个感情洁癖呢。”

“我只是实事求是，性什么的肉体出轨就更不用说了，简直脏死了，做出那种事的另一半是绝对没有原谅的余地。”

“欸……”艾伦托着下巴，“利威尔先生该不会有什么处女情结吧，就是凡事都要第一次的那种。”

“我真的凡事都追求第一次的话，怎么可能会把你带回来。”利威尔勾起嘴角，走上前去摸了摸艾伦的头，“不过像这次那么喜欢一个人，或许真的是我的第一次。”

“是吗？”艾伦反射性露出笑颜，“我也喜欢利威尔先生。”

“比起其他人更加喜欢吗？”利威尔继续追问。艾伦先是点头，任由对方哼着歌回到办公桌，才慢慢收起笑容，认真思索着自己的情绪。

搞不明白，艾伦喃喃道，究竟喜欢这种东西能不能够量化，什么时候感觉比较多，什么时候又能感觉比较少？讨厌利威尔的地方当然是有的，但喜欢的地方也有，偶尔讨厌会多于喜欢，偶尔也会像这样喜欢的成分居多。最重要的是，偶尔和客人出去的时候，一定也是心怀爱意的，至少竭尽全力地想要讨对方欢心，这样的话岂不算是精神出轨。

“艾伦，你晚餐想要吃什么？”利威尔问道，“今天要吃什么都可以。”

“真的吗？芝士汉堡也可以？”

“可以是可以，不过你到底多喜欢吃芝士汉堡……”

“如果有其他的食物也可以啦，像是牛排啊还是水果拼盘之类的。”

“甜点的话呢？”

“香蕉船？千层蛋糕？芝士蛋糕也不错！”

“你一说到甜点，就会想小孩子一样兴奋呢。”

“因为好吃的甜点那么多，只是太贵了，不能常吃。”

“今天买给你吃。”利威尔说道，“因为是你的生日吧。”

生日？艾伦看了看墙上的日历，的确是三月三十号，他不是不记得今天的日期，只是一时间忘记把三月三十号和生日划上等号。

“真的？你是怎样知道我的生日的？”艾伦开心地问道，利威尔摇摇头，也不解释，就只是让他来看看电脑上的选项。甜点屋的网页设计得缤纷可爱，不看价钱后更是显得格外诱人。他选了个柠檬口味的千层蛋糕后，又额外加点了一个熔岩巧克力，还附带冰淇淋。最后利威尔叫了附近一家高级餐厅的汉堡和牛排，还叫了一瓶红酒。艾伦虽然不太常喝酒，但感觉这种情况下喝一点也没什么。

晚餐的气氛很好。利威尔也不吝啬自己的声音，给他唱起了生日快乐歌。千层蛋糕甜得简直想要融化人心，艾伦用叉子叉起一小口后，又特意叉了一口给利威尔。利威尔出乎意料地吃下去，完成间接接吻的成就。两人一边吃吃喝喝，从面对面坐着到搬到沙发上窝在一起。利威尔很少讲话，就算说话也多是谈一些工作上的事情，而艾伦的话题则比较多，小到今天的晨间剧走向如何，大到最近国际发生了什么大事，还插着一些利威尔似懂非懂的新游戏资讯。两个人在沙发上依偎着，最后利威尔不知道从哪里掏出一个首饰盒。

“之前一直说想要给你买个新的手环，这次刚好送给你。”利威尔说道。艾伦接过首饰盒，打开来里面是成对的手环。与上个手环的款式相近，但略有些不同。不同颜色的钻石分别镶在两个手环上，利威尔的是纯黑色的，艾伦则是翠绿色的。他拿起手环，果然里头刻着他名字和利威尔名字的缩写，这次刻的是正确的名字。

利威尔这次亲自将手环缓缓套上艾伦的手，郑重地像是在进行求婚仪式。艾伦不自觉地笑出声，惹来利威尔疑惑的眼神，但他只是摇摇头，靠向利威尔，给了他一个唇角的吻。

“我感觉自己像高中生。”艾伦笑着说道，“要等到交往一个月才能牵手，三个月才能接吻。”

“慢一点来不好吗？”利威尔抱住他，头发靠在对方的肩膀上，“也没有长得那么高的高中生吧。”

“我发育得挺早的，高中的时候好像就那么高了。”艾伦感觉到利威尔的头发贴在他的脸颊上，软软的，又带着细微的刺痛感，“不过这个身高还在正常范畴吧，不然的话……没什么。”

“你是想要嫌弃我的身高吗，艾伦？”

“怎么会，会被你踹死吧。”艾伦苦笑着，这次换他能够摸摸利威尔的后脑勺，“利威尔先生的这点我也很喜欢，大概是因为喜欢利威尔的关系，所以看什么都喜欢吧。”

“你从来没说过那么多次的喜欢。”利威尔闷闷地说。艾伦听了这话儿，不知道为什么笑弯了眼，迅速凑前亲了利威尔一下。

吻落在利威尔的脸颊偏上方，倒是没有什么色情的意味，但艾伦还是注意到利威尔略红的双颊和并拢的双腿。空气中还弥漫着甜甜的蛋糕香，连带着人的脑袋也不是很清楚。有一瞬间，以前的利威尔和现在的利威尔重叠，感情又与奢侈品挂钩，闪闪发亮的宝石点缀了爱情。钱，因为有钱什么都会做吗？那为什么又要抗拒利威尔先生。他在对方分神的那刻吐气，鼓起勇气贴上利威尔。

“你之前……”利威尔抓住艾伦作乱的手，艾伦的双腿张开，夹住利威尔的腰。虽说坐在身高较矮的利威尔膝盖上，但脚因为贴得到地倒是不怎么担心。艾伦侧过身，在利威尔的耳边暧昧地呢喃道：“虽然自己的感觉可能没利威尔先生强烈，但还是想要你开心。”

“今天是你生日吧。”利威尔说着，手还是规规矩矩地握着他的后背。艾伦的手逐渐往下，解开利威尔衬衫最下面的两颗纽扣，还有裤链。利威尔轻喘了口气，抓住艾伦的手，再次问道：“你确定要这样做吗？你真的喜欢吗？”

“对利威尔先生来说，这是很重要的事吗？”

“当然。”利威尔说，“我不常随便让人碰触我的身体。”

“连这方面都那么洁癖吗？”艾伦笑了笑，“他们说健身可以有效发泄性欲，让我亲自来看看也不错。”

说完，硬挺的阴茎就落入艾伦的手中。双球很沉重，体毛偏少，而且很柔顺，如果是这种程度的话口交也不是不行，但他斟酌再三后，还是把手伸向利威尔的下体，机械式地套弄。

那个利威尔竟然也会喘气，也有弱点，这对艾伦倒是挺稀奇的事情。修剪整齐的指甲划过龟头，恶意地玩弄着已经割过包皮的下体。艾伦不自觉地吞下一口口水，只觉得自己挖坑自己跳。今天的冷气机不知为何罢工得厉害，春意取代了厚雪，连体温都跟着上升。利威尔抬起腰来，主动在艾伦的手里抽插。两人都在沙发边缘摇摇欲坠，而利威尔两手撑在沙发上，头靠在艾伦身上。这次轮到艾伦能拍拍对方的头了，但介于他两只手都还忙着，所以也来不及去把握这次机会。

“利威尔先生，一直射不出来。”他半是撒娇半是埋怨地说道，如果平时对着客人不会这样吧，他是不是开始把自己的皮肤拨开，露出肋骨下的软处，这种不自在的感觉难以驱散，他从利威尔的膝上滑下去，干脆用唇贴上对方的性器。

“别，脏。”利威尔说是说，但因为快感而收缩的脚趾还是曝露了他的心情。艾伦舔了舔对方的柱身，没有太大的异味，而且还有点沐浴露的香气。他想着利威尔洗浴的样子，是不是会超级认真地清理每个地方，每次都要清理几分钟，有规定要刷多少次？想着这些事情时脑袋就会在欲望和厌烦之间拉扯，像是两个打架的小人，只是分不清谁是天使谁是恶魔。要吞精吗？这样好像又太过了，而且太明显。他眨了眨眼，试图造出现在的欲望百分比，最终还是利威尔提醒他自己要射了，他才退开一点，让精液喷溅在双手之中。

一些精液滴落在手环上，艾伦用纸巾抹了一圈后，又感觉手环重新闪闪发亮。利威尔还是没忍着跑去冲澡了，他就在客厅呆坐着，看着天花板。其实天花板也没什么好看的，只不过是一片白，而且感觉比平时的天花板低。几十分钟后，利威尔冲好澡出来，对着他说道：“外面现在在放烟花，寿星想不想出去看一下。”

“不用了啦。”艾伦笑着，手搭上利威尔放在他肩上的手，还散发着薄荷沐浴露的味道，“在公寓高处看烟花在脚底下绽放一点都不美。”  
  
12.

艾伦从书桌上惊醒的时候，只有台灯暖黄色的灯光打在教学课本上。他打了个哈欠，发现是门外的敲门声叫醒了他。桌上小小的闹钟显示已经是傍晚六点了，照理来说利威尔没那么早回家，但结合今天周五的日期来看，应该是有聚会。

“艾伦，我们要迟到了。”利威尔在门外喊道，似乎有点不耐烦。艾伦先是开门，看见利威尔已经穿上简单的便装，思索了一阵后还是鼓起勇气问道：“我们这是要去那里了？”

利威尔叹口气，说道：“去居酒屋，和埃尔文他们。”

“行，我去换件衣服。”

“顺便带上手环，免得韩吉又要烦我了。”

艾伦看了眼利威尔手上的手环，是韩吉送的那款。虽然心里颇有点不满，但也就当作逢场作戏就好。他一边应答着，快速选了一套颇为休闲的服装，绑好头发后赶快拿起包准备和利威尔出门。利威尔频繁地看向手上的手机时间，最后决定还是驾车出去。

车是最简单的丰田，虽然是旧款的，但看起来还是很新，也许是不常使用的关系。利威尔在等待红路灯的时候看了他一眼，手自然地搭上他的肩。自从在艾伦生日过后，两人的肢体接触呈指数增长，但艾伦总觉得这样的接触每次都让他心跳加速，而利威尔永远都是游刃有余的那个。只见利威尔将散落的头发塞到他的耳后，说道：“你头发要不要去修剪一下？”

“会很乱吗？”艾伦对着车镜，又重新放下头发，再绑一个丸子头，利威尔虽然欲言又止，但还是开口说道：“平常的男生不常留头发吧。”

“平常的人也不会和小自己十多岁的出租情人交往。”艾伦反射性地回嘴，但很快发现自己的说辞有点太重了。车里的气氛变得很怪，利威尔打着方向盘，在接下来的车程都没和他说话。

在下车的时候，艾伦主动跑到利威尔身边，揽住利威尔的手臂，撒娇地说道对不起。看着利威尔的脸实在有点难分辨出他到底有没有释怀，至少利威尔没抗拒他，让他们在别人面前看起来还算幸福的一对。

居酒屋里的气氛还没有热起来，艾伦揉揉太阳穴，努力把注意力从教材书拉回来。韩吉拉着他的手，用力地摇晃着，对于艾伦和利威尔戴上她送的情侣手环感到很兴奋。就连埃尔文都注意到他们闹出的动静，特意跑过来看。

“韩吉难得那么细心，如果工作也那么有热忱就好了。”埃尔文一边说道，一边拿起艾伦的手环仔细察看。韩吉在一旁右手握拳捂住心脏，假装被埃尔文的话伤到，而艾伦对于埃尔文突如其来的接近也有点不知所措，转过头看向利威尔。

“这个手环还刻字了吗？”埃尔文问道，“E`K。”

“是啊，是艾伦·克鲁格。”艾伦回答，顺便把手抽出来。埃尔文朝他笑了笑，拍拍桌子让他坐在旁边。

艾伦犹豫着坐下，利威尔看见后，也坐到艾伦旁边，握住了他的手表示鼓励。与上次的感觉有点不一样，总觉得埃尔文这次没那么友善，一直询问对两人的生活细节。不只是艾伦，连利威尔对埃尔文的举动也有点感到不满。

“所以艾伦现在的工作怎么样？既然是翻译员的话，岂不是要经常出国。”

“不……”艾伦听到工作这两个字有点紧张，“还没到那种程度啦。”

“我有点好奇艾伦的公司呢，说不定以后可以和艾伦的公司合作。”

“我们到底什么时候有和其他公司合作。”利威尔开口插进来，拉过了艾伦，“这家伙最近也要辞职了，想着回学校进修。”

“是吗？”埃尔文露出一个变化莫测的笑容，转头开始吃饭。艾伦松了口气，内心的不安却没有完全消散。

社会人的聚餐似乎在放松和没放松的边界。一边给上司斟酒的同时，笑容也要随意不拘束，某种程度上和出租情人的工作没什么两样。利威尔也不太适应这样的场合，只是默默地喝着红茶，滴酒不沾，但其他人对利威尔却意外地包容，艾伦看了看自己手中的啤酒杯。苦苦的，而且涩味也非常重，本来想着要拒绝，但不服输和职业心态让他又开不了口，只能一饮而尽。

埃尔文灌酒的意图很明显，直到艾伦借口上厕所起身时，发现埃尔文果然也跟着过来。一边扶着洗手盆，一边脑中回忆着埃尔文妻子的名字时，埃尔文果然掀开挂布走了进来。

他深吸一口气，确定镜子里的自己摆出最严肃的表情后，转头看向埃尔文。埃尔文站在他两步远的地方，手插在卡其裤口袋里，靠在洗手盆上，严肃地开口说道：“克鲁格，还是艾伦。”

“什么？”艾伦有点疑惑，现在是什么情况。

“我想问的是，你真的是叫克鲁格吗，还是连艾伦都不是你的真名。”

“别开玩笑了。”他试图压抑自己的声音，低下头洗了把脸，“我要出去了。”

埃尔文伸出手拦住他，艾伦掀开挂布的手又收了回来，厕所廉价的芳香剂味道，还有散落在角落垃圾桶的纸巾。他试图躲开埃尔文的眼光，但埃尔文紧紧抓着他的手腕，高声，但也不是吼叫的那种声音说道：“你根本不是叫这个名字。”

“我为什么要谎报我的名字。”艾伦冷静地回答，打算否认到底，但埃尔文也不是省油的灯，直接道出了一部分的真相，“因为你的职业，不是吗？”

“翻译员为什么要……”

“别狡辩了，我上网查过，现实中根本没有克鲁格这个人，倒不如说在一些聊天网页里，的确有一些人讨论一个化名叫艾伦·克鲁格的人，有趣的事情是什么，你知道吗？”

“什么？说我是个出租情人吗？”

“如果只是这样就好了。”

“你现在找我摊牌是有什么打算。”艾伦靠在洗手盆上，呼吸已经调试过来，但心脏还是跳得飞快，他是在怕什么？怕要离开那个人吗？

“在这之前，不如先告诉我你的本名。”

“艾伦，艾伦·耶格尔。”

“那耶格尔先生，我就直问了，你接近利威尔的目的是什么？”

“还能有什么，不就是钱吗？”艾伦讽刺地勾起嘴角，“你就是这样想的吧，觉得像我这种人，这种行业，根本就没有心。”

“我并不担心利威尔的钱会被骗光之类的。”埃尔文说道，“他毕竟也是成年人了，脑袋也没有坏掉。”

听到这话的艾伦情不自禁地笑出声，他擦了擦眼角不存在的眼泪，说道：“那你找我说这段话有什么意义。”

“利威尔知道你做这种事吗？”

“说来讽刺，他一开始是我的顾客。”

“原来如此。”埃尔文沉默了一会儿又说道，“那你还有继续做吗？”

“出租情人吗？不知道，我考虑先暂时放弃，像刚刚说的，先回学校进修之类的。”

“你一直在逃避重点。”

“根本没有重点！”艾伦说完，立刻捂住自己的嘴巴。但来不及了，声音早已经引起外面的人的注意。利威尔最先走过来，问两人怎么了吗。

“出去说吧。”埃尔文说道，言谈之间不留拒绝的余地。

三人在不少人的注目下走出居酒屋。利威尔伸手捏了捏艾伦的手心，但艾伦还是神色僵硬，出去的时候还不小心撞到桌角。

居酒屋只有寥寥几个路人，也不关心三个看起来年纪各异的男人聚在一起，还一脸严肃的奇怪景象。利威尔是最先开口的那个，只见他说道：“埃尔文，有什么事需要闹得那么僵吗？”

“是出租情人的事情。”艾伦抢着回答，“被发现了。”

“这件事情也有一部分是我的错。”利威尔马上接到，“是我叫他瞒着的。”

“这样问还有些好笑，所以你们交往的事情是真的？”

“是真的。”利威尔握住艾伦的手回答道。

“那你也上网看过他的评价了吧？”

“我为什么要在乎别人怎么说他。”

“是吗？”埃尔文勾起嘴角，但笑容里没有笑意，反而让人不寒而栗，“那‘有钱什么都做’，‘没有下限的人’这样的评价也没问题吗？”

艾伦一动也不动，直勾勾地望着地面，似乎准备把鸵鸟当到底。他不晓得对方怎么想，但下一个瞬间，利威尔握住他手的力度加重了，没有放开。

“没有关系。”利威尔坚定地说道。

“你知道做了这种行业的人，对爱情还是长久关系多少会有影响……算了，我也不想多少什么，那是你自己的生活。”埃尔文耸耸肩，干脆地离开，末了还回头说一句，“如果你们想要早走的，我帮你们说一声。”  
  
13.

艾伦和利威尔走在取车的路上，两人一前一后地走着，艾伦看着对方的背影，脑中闪过很多想法，多数都是不好的，毕竟……这种情况下，能有什么好结果。

“埃尔文说的事情是真的吗？真的是我所想的那样吗？”

“啊，真的。”

“那个时候你很缺钱吗？”

“缺钱是一回事。”艾伦挠挠头，“但也觉得没什么关系，不是特别讨厌的客人我都不会拒绝。”

“那种事情！”利威尔吼道，“那种事情不就是援交吗？”

“啊……说的也是。”艾伦说道，“我也不想辩解，反正真实情况就是那样吧。”

“你不是说你不是无性恋吗？”从艾伦这边望过去，能看见利威尔的双手握拳，肩膀也微微颤抖。一种报复的快感和悲哀感混杂在一起，让伤人的话变得容易说出口了。

“那个是骗人的。”艾伦勾起嘴角，“一开始嫌麻烦，而且和屋主有这种床上关系会让事情变得复杂，我那时候也没有很喜欢你。”

“你还是什么事情是瞒着我的。”

“还有一个，我大学休学有一段时间了，不过这个跟上个消息比较起来显得没那么重要吧。”

“我不知道。”利威尔停下脚步，“如果埃尔文不说，你就会永远瞒下去吗？”

“永远？那还是个挺抽象的词。”艾伦也停下脚步，站在利威尔身后，“利威尔会觉得我脏吗？”

“这种想法，很难不会有吧，说不会介意一定是违心话。”

“那刚才就是说谎了。”艾伦说道，“搞不清楚，就当作以前的性生活丰富前男友多不行吗？最可笑的是大部分人觉得花钱找个上床对象没什么，可是对被付钱的那个人就避之不及，好像那些性工作者很脏一样。”

“别说你自己是个性工作者。”

“那还能用什么词来称呼，服务业？”艾伦低着头，沉默了一阵后又说道：“如果你要我搬出去也行。”  
“你是在提出分手吗？”

啊，又来了，艾伦心想，分手的必备流程，明明是自己想要分手，却一定要把决定权交给对方，好像这样就不是自己的错一样。

“你如果决定了的话也没有办法。”艾伦试图让自己的语调听起来和平时的一样。毕竟如果伤心的话就输了，照理来说他才是经验很多的那个，怎么可能输。

“我是在问你，臭小子。”利威尔走上前，揪起他的领子，“听好了，我才不在乎你过去怎么样，我在乎的是你欺骗我这件事。像这样随随便便就提出分手，或者自以为我是那种处女情结的人，真正对这段感情没有信心的人是你。”

两边的领子被拉了下去，几乎要窒息。艾伦望向利威尔银灰色的眼睛，坚定，还有一点悲伤。夜晚灌进衣服里，而利威尔因为过度换气而起伏的胸膛让艾伦的心脏也跟着久违地跳动。他低下头来，做出一个大胆的决定——吻上了利威尔。

大约几秒过去，利威尔没有回吻，两个人只是单纯地嘴唇相接，最后艾伦慢慢地退开。而在他退开的那刻，利威尔又再次吻上，这一次无关情欲，更多的是珍惜。

“艾伦，你能答应我一件事情吗？”利威尔开口说道，艾伦急切地点点头，他总觉得自己现在能答应利威尔任何事，就为了讨好对方，希望对方开心。

“以后，你不能在去做出租情人，就乖乖待在家里好好复习功课，准备回到大学，可以吗？”

“可以。”艾伦小声地回答，利威尔露出一个欣慰的笑容，牵起他的手。艾伦第一次觉得自己的脚步不再属于自己，连心脏也是，只能捏在对方的手心里，随着对方的一举一动而跳动。


End file.
